La leyenda de los guardianes parte 1: el legado llega
by Draizen
Summary: Es la forma re escrita del fanfic original de mi hermano y lo estoy moviendo para esta cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la batalla contra tirek y las cosas han estado tranquilas, en equestria todas las mane 6 Vivian con tranquilidad, todo iba bien para todas pero para la princesa Twilight aun no se adaptaba a la vida en su nuevo castillo, pues aun extrañaba su biblioteca y la vida de princesa no era nada sencilla pues desde que había recibido su Castillo, había estado estudiando etiqueta, protocolo, leyes, formaciones militares y otras muchas cosas de ser princesa, en la biblioteca del castillo Twilight leía un libro cuando Spike le pregunto.

Spike: twilight no es por entrometerme pero, ¿no has trabajado demasiados estos días?

La Alicornio se paró su cara del libro mostrando sus ojos llenos de ojeras y le responde al pequeño Dragon con cansancio.

Twilight: si Spike pero esta es mi obligación como princesa, ya tengo mi propio castillo y muchas mas responsabilidades que antes, apenas tengo tiempo para mis amigas, lo cual esta claro que me causa una gran tristeza y me gustaría que hubiera una forma de aligerar el trabajo para pasar mas tiempo con ellas como era antes.

Spike le puso una garra en el hombro para consolar la un poco.

Spike: debe haber alguna forma Twilight, tu siempre encuentras otra forma.

Twilight: no se si aya otra forma, además de que estoy algo confundida por ese extraño sueño que tuve.

Spike: ¿y que te paso en ese sueño?

Twilight suspiró con cansancio y luego hablo.

Twilight: estaba flotando en un sitio lleno de estrellas mientras una voz me decía, "tu destino es más grande de lo que ahora crees"

Spike: ¿que crees que significa eso?

Twilight: no lo se pero estoy segura de que significa que una nueva aventura llegara pronto y que será algo difícil.

Spike: siendo así solo puedo estar seguro de una cosa, si usamos la magia de la amistad otra vez triunfaremos.

Dijo el dragón con alegría lo cual hizo sonreír a la yegua.

Twilight: tienes razón Spike.

Luego de eso la tarde transcurrió de forma normal, luego a la hora de dormir Twilight tubo otro sueño extrañó, se hallo en el mismo lugar pero frente a ella apareció un alicornio macho del mismo tamaño de su hermano, pero tenia piel color azul oscura y su crin parecía estar hecha de planetas y estrellas, su cuite Mark eran doce estrellas rodeando una espada, sin mencionar que en sus alas tenia un emblema de un gran circulo de color blanco en espirales y en eso ella dijo con curiosidad.

Twilight: ¿como es que eres un alicornio macho?, nunca me dijeron que había machos en esa especie y la princesa Celestia nunca me dijo, pensé que solo éramos 4 Celestia, Luna, Cadence y recientemente yo que me dieron alas, pero nunca había visto un macho de esa especie...

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando el macho hizo una seña con el casco para que se detuviera Y entonces respiro Antes de hablar.

¿?: Eso te lo explicare después, por el momento solo puedo decirte que dentro de poco nuestro destinos se verán unidos, pues pronto será hora de que descubras la verdad de lo que estas destinada a lograr.

Twilight: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

En ese momento a el le brillaron los ojos y una luz segadora apareció, Twilight despertó sin saber bien que había sido el sueño y decidió que le pediría una explicación a la princesa Luna, para ver que significado podría tener ese sueño raro y porque nunca habían aparecidos machos alicornios, solo estaba segura de una cosa y era que dentro de poco pasaría un cambio que alteraría su destino y el de equestria y que posiblemente, también se aproximaría un nuevo mal que tendrían que afrontar ella y sus amigas.

 **Nota: Hola amigos y amigas, aqui su servidor Draizen para servirles, decidí que antes de continuar con las historias que mi hermano dejó primero voy a mover la parte 1 de su historia original para aquí pero me aseguraré de corregir los errores, espero que nos llevemos bien, un saludo.**


	2. EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO

**CAPITULO I**

 **EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO**

Dos días después de tener ese sueño Twilight fue a canterlot a consultar a la princesa celestia sobre que podría significar su sueño, en eso tomo el tren de camino a canterlot y luego de dos horas arribo a la ciudad, rato después se encontraba en la sala del trono fue recibida por la princesa quien la saludo cordialmente diciendo.

Celestia: buenos días twilight es un gusto verte.

Hizo una reverencia ligera y respondió.

Twilight: gracias por recibirme princesa, necesito consultarle algo importante.

Celestia: habla con confianza y dímelo todo.

En eso ella prosiguió a contarle su sueño y después de explicarle bien, la princesa con cara de confusión y intriga le respondió.

Celestia: twilight me temo que no tengo respuestas, en los registro históricos la única mención de los alicornios macho es que misteriosamente dejaron de nacer, dejando solamente 2 que se perdieron y no se encontraron, aunque nuestros ancestros buscaron a fondo a los dos últimos no los encontraron y solo quedaron 2 hembras, que fueron mi madre y la de Cadence. Luego no se habla mas de eso en los libros así que no se que decirte.

Twilight: ¿ entonces no puede hacer nada para explicar ese sueño?

Celestia: yo no pero si hablas con luna talvez pueda decirte algo después de todo es ella la que cuida los sueños.

Twilight: gracias por su ayuda.

Dicho eso se retiro de la sala del trono a la habitación de la princesa luna, al llegar ella la recibió diciendo amablemente.

Luna: buenos días Twilight sparkel, que se te ofrece.

Twilight le dijo lo mismo que a Celestia y después de un rato Luna pensó por un momento, luego le responde.

Luna: anoche mientras vigilaba el mundo de los sueños tu puerta estaba brillando con un brillo extraño, pero al no ser una pesadilla no intente entrar a resolver nada.

Eso tomo a la yegua desprevenida y con curiosidad pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Qué quiere decir con brillo extraño?

Luna: veras si tienes un sueño tu puerta tiene un brillo verde, si es una pesadilla tiene un brillo rojo, pero la tuya particularmente tenia un brillo blanco cuyo significado desconozco.

Twilight: entiendo gracias por su ayuda.

Twilight estaba por irse pero Luna la detuvo diciéndole.

Luna: no se que signifique ese brillo, pero estoy segura que es algo de lo que deberías cuidarte.

Twilight: gracias princesa Luna tendré cuidado.

Dicho eso se retiro del castillo a la estación del tren, una vez devuelta en ponyville regreso a su castillo donde una vez llegada la noche, se acostó a dormir y otro sueño la perturbo, en el sueño el mismo alicornio se le presento y ella le pregunto.

Twilight: llevo teniendo estos mismos sueños hace 3 noches, dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres de mi?

¿?: No te puedo dar las respuestas.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no puedes?

¿?: Porque no puedo llenar un baso que ya esta lleno.

Eso confundió a Twilight.

Twilight: ¿eso que quiere decir?

¿?: Significa que sabes demasiado y tienes la cabeza llena, no podría enseñarte nada nuevo si ya aprendiste tanto que tu cerebro esta ocupado.

Twilight: yo te pido que me digas, ¿que quieres de mí?

¿?: Quiero enseñarte a usar el verdadero poder que estas destinada a aprender y tener

Twilight: ¿y como sabes que yo soy la que debe aprenderlo?, tal vez es alguien mas.

¿?: No me equivoco, eres pura de corazón y alma, la indicada para aprender todo sobre lo que debo enseñarte.

Eso le llamo la atencion debido a su curiosidad natural por las cosas nuevas.

Twilight: supongamos que me interesa aprender, ¿que tendría que hacer para hacerlo?

¿?: Debo llevarte conmigo a mi mundo, para enseñarte todo.

Twilight: si voy contigo me darás las respuestas que busco.

¿?: No solo las respuestas, te enseñare todo sobre lo que tienes destinado a lograr.

Twilight: ¿y cuando iremos?

¿?: Yo te llevare a mi mundo ahora para que conozcas un poco de el, al día 7 de tu llegada espérame y te buscare.

Twilight se asusto por el hecho de dejar a su familia y a sus amigos.

Twilight: ¿pero y mis amigas, y mi familia?, no puedo dejarlos.

¿?: En mi mundo el tiempo pasa de forma diferente, allí lo que tu consideras horas y días allá son meses y años, en total solo te iras por algunos días para ello pero tu lo sentirás como si fueran años.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

¿?: Te prometo que abra pasado menos de un mes para cuando vuelvas.

Twilight lo pensó unos minutos pero luego respondió segura.

Twilight: si tiene que ver con mi destino entonces iré.

¿?: Entonces comencemos.

Dicho eso todo su cuerpo brillo y Twilight despertó en la calle de una ciudad, al despertar se dio cuenta de que era una potrilla de nuevo aunque seguía siendo alicornio y su cuite mark seguía igual al ver a su alrededor se quedo impactada.

Twilight: ¿que esta pasando y porque todos tienen la crin así?

Al ver alrededor noto que todos los ponis tenían la crin parecida a la del alicornio que la trajo pero con diferentes colores de piel, cuite marks y de diferentes razas de pony, terrestre, pegasos, unicornios y de todas las edades, pero el alicornio no estaba, pasaron los días y Twilight iba de mal en peor, todos la llamaban fenómeno o incluso monstruo, los días pasaron y en el ultimo día de la semana un potro unicornio acompañado de dos potros pegasos la estaban molestando, en eso el unicornio la golpeo y con una cara de asco dijo.

Unicornio: oye fenómeno porque no regresas al agujero del que viniste, tu no perteneces aquí.

Dicho eso la empujo asiéndola caer cuando de la nada una voz seria y grave les dijo.

¿?: Dejen a esa niña tranquila.

Los potros voltearon y Twilight reconoció al mismo alicornio que la trajo a ese mundo, los potros con miedo retrocedieron y el mismo que la empujo dijo con miedo.

Unicornio: majestad discúlpenos, ya nos vamos.

Los potros que la estaban molestando se fueron corriendo rápido y con miedo, Twilight tenia una mirada extrañada sobre porque lo habían llamado majestad, el se le acercó, la tomo con su magia y se la llevo, rato después llegaron a un inmenso castillo echo por completo de zafiros, una vez en la sala el la bajo y le pregunto.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

Twilight con mucho enojo responde.

Twilight: bien primero que nada, me han estado molestando y maltratando toda la semana, además me volví una potra de nuevo, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

¿?: Porque siendo de esa forma, tienes la mente más abierta y podré enseñarte con más facilidad.

Twilight: quiero saber de una vez quien eres.

El alicornio solo tomo una postura seria antes de responder.

¿?: Me presento soy el rey de este mundo mi nombre es Galaxy Eyes, te traje aquí para que aprendas todo sobre la raza a la cual perteneces.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir?

Galaxy: hace años nuestro planeta se dio cuento que una inmensa oscuridad crecía en un mundo cercano, en esos días mis padres decidieron mandar a uno de los nuestros a ese mundo para derrotar esa oscuridad.

Eso sorprendió mucho a Twilight.

Twilight: quieres decirme que, ¿yo soy a la que enviaron verdad?

Galaxy: así es, cuando te enviaron escogieron una familia que fuera apropiada para criarte y que te formaras como alguien de corazón puro y honesto, aunque has sufrido desvíos en tu camino tu corazón tal y como lo tienes es mas que suficiente para enseñarte.

Twilight: pero si nací aquí, ¿Cómo fue que mi madre de aya me dio a luz por parto?

Galaxy suspiro con un poco de tristesa.

Galaxy: tal vez de esta forma, veas lo que necesitas.

Puso su cuerno en su frente y tuvo una visión de su madre en el hospital.

 **Visión:**

Allí estaban los dos padres de Twilight junto a un doctor, su madre tenía una panza de 4 meses más o menos, el doctor con cara de preocupado dijo.

Doctor: yo no quería decírselos así, pero hicimos una prueba, el bebe no se forma bien y no podrá nacer.

Los dos padres se mostraron muy asustados y Velvelt comenzó a tener lagrimas en los ojos.

Night (padre de twilight): esta seguro de eso doctor.

Doctor: las pruebas así lo confirman.

Velvelt (madre de twilight): no puede ser cierto.

Dijo la yegua ya comenzando a llorar.

Doctor: si lo quieren así vuelvan en dos días y aremos otra prueba para confirmar, pero la primera prueba parece bastante clara.

Dicho eso los dos se retiraron mientras velvelt tenia lo ojos envueltos en lagrimas, esa noche para no incomodar a su hijo shining Armor le respondieron que su madre solo estaba asustada por el nuevo bebe, a la hora dormir velvelt apenas logro conciliar el sueño, pero en plena noche una luz apareció y se deposito en su vientre, pasados los días volvieron y después de las pruebas el doctor dijo con asombro.

Doctor: no me lo creo, las pruebas indican que el bebe esta excelente y podrá nacer sin problemas.

Los dos padres se mostraron muy felices con la noticia.

Los dos: que gusto.

 **Fin de la visión:**

Luego de eso la visión termino y ella con cara de asombro le pregunto a galaxy.

Twilight: ¿Qué fue esa luz que me salvo?

Galaxy: esa luz era tu alma.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es eso?

El aliconio suspiro antes de hablar.

Galaxy: cuando íbamos a enviarte estábamos algo preocupados porque si te mandábamos como bebe y te metieran a un orfanato no serias adoptada por una familia que te criaran bien, cuando íbamos a hacer eso vimos a esa pareja y mi padre se conmovió, decidió que ellos serian los mejores para criarte así que por medio de un hechizo trasfirieron tu Almá al cuerpo de la criatura muerta que esa yegua tenia en su vientre y así pudimos mandarte, además gracias al cuerpo de esa criatura tu cuerpo no se desarrollo como los de nuestra raza así pasarías desapercibida.

Twilight intentaba como podía de procesar toda la información, tenia muchas dudas pero luego pudo preguntar algo.

Twilight: ¿Qué relación tenia yo con los reyes?

Galaxy: la razón por la que los reyes te escogieron, era porque creían que solo alguien de la familia real podría detener esa oscuridad.

Twilight: ¿de la familia real?, ¿eso que quiere decir?

Galaxy: lo que te voy a decir podría dejarte impactada, pero tu nombre verdadero no es Twilight Sparkel.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir?

Galaxy con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos dice.

Galaxy: cuando te fuiste mama se quedo destrozada.

Aun con lágrimas la abrazo fuertemente sorprendiéndola para después decir.

Galaxy: tú eres la princesa Magic Galaxy, eres mi hermana.

Twilight estaba paralizada al saber que aquel alicornio era su hermano, se separo de el y en sus ojos distinguió un brillo que le hizo estar segura de que no mentía, pasaron unos minutos y ella algo cortada le pregunto.

Twilight: si eres mi hermano, ¿Qué tipo de pony soy?, ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

El rey con gran tristesa le respondio.

Galaxy: perteneces a una de las razas mas antiguas del universo, eres una astralix, nuestro raza se origino hace millones de años de la energía residual que los astros emanaban y dispersaban por el espacio, en cuanto a nuestros padres sus nombre eran Sword Galaxy y Star Magic pero lamentablemente ya no se encuentran con nosotros.

Twilight con una cara de tristeza y confusión pregunto.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Galaxy dejo caer una lagrima de sus ojos y hablo.

Galaxy: como seguro te dijeron los alicornio somos inmortales en el sentido de que no morimos por vejes pero por las armas y enfermedades no puedo decir lo mismo, después de que te fuiste nuestra madre tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció una semana después, nuestro padre fue asesinado en una rebelión, aunque logramos terminar con los rebeldes no pudimos salvarlo, antes de morir me encargo encontrarte y prepararte para cumplir con la misión que tenia cuando te enviamos.

Twilight: ¿y que debo hacer?

Galaxy: yo te enseñare a usar y controlar el poder que tu alma encierra y luego volverás al mundo al que te enviamos para cumplir con tu misión de liberarlo de las sombras que la asechan.

Twilight estaba algo incapaz de creer lo que hoyo pero noto que en la voz de galaxy había honestidad pura que ella gracias a sus amigas había aprendido a reconocer, entonces ella lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa y una mirada de decisión le dijo claramente.

Twilight: cuando empezamos.

Dicho eso el sonrío de gran forma y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pasaron los años y Twilight se iba haciendo con los conocimientos y el poder mágico de los astralix, galaxy la veía progresar de forma sorprendente tanto física como mental mente.

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS.**

Twilight estaba sobre un poste haciendo equilibrio y estiraba el otro hacia una roca tratando de usar su magia sin su cuerno.

Twilight: ¿como quieres que haga mi magia sin mi cuerno?

Galaxy: el cuerno es solo uno de los conductos, el núcleo mágico que tenemos los seres mágicos tiene conductos por todo el cuerpo, el conducto del cuerno es el mas desarrollado es por eso que es mas fácil usar magia con el, debes aprender a desarrollar los conductos mágicos que tienes en todo el cuerpo.

Twilight se concentro mas y mas hasta que de a poco la roca comenzó a levantarse lentamente...

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES**

Twilight estaba con una espada en los cascos y respirando con dificultad.

Twilight: ¿como quieres que te desarme si eres mas fuerte?

Galaxy quien también tenia una espada solo la miro seriamente.

Galaxy: si quieres detener a la oscuridad debes ser la mas fuerte, así que mantente firme.

 **10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Twilight ahora con una apariencia de una yegua joven estaba con Galaxy quien le estaba enseñando a usar un arco.

Galaxy: mantén bien firme la cuerda y concentra bien la vista.

Twilight hizo lo que le habían dicho y luego disparo dando en el centro sin problemas, Galaxy miro eso con gran orgullo.

 **20 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Twilight había terminado con su instrucción y había vuelto a tener la edad que tenia cuando estaba en equestria, ese día galaxy se acerco y le dijo.

Galaxy: ya te enseñe todo lo que necesitaras saber. En caso de que quieras volver para aprender más o solo a visitarme sabes como hacerlo.

Twilight (feliz): por supuesto hermano.

Galaxy: es hora de que vuelvas a equestria, recuerda usar tus poderes con cuidado y no les digas nada de mi o de nuestra raza si no es completamente necesario.

Twilight: por supuesto, te extrañare hermano.

Galaxy: y yo a ti, esperare ansioso tu visita.

Los dos con una sonrisa se abrasaron, twilight usando sus nuevos poderes abrió un portal y al cruzarlo estaba en equestria otra vez, luego de un rato llego a ponyville y fue recibida por Pinkie quien la derribo y llorando pero sonriendo le dijo.

Pinkie: Twilight que bueno que estas bien, no te hemos visto en 20 días, ¿donde estabas que te pasó?

Twilight recordó que Galaxy le dijo que en ese mundo el tiempo corre diferente, aya pasaron 20 años y en equestria 20 días, Galaxy le dijo que volvería en menos de un mes y de cierta forma fue verdad, entonces le dijo con voz cansada.

Twilight: pinkie ahora estoy algo cansada dile a las otras que las veo en el castillo y aya les digo.

Pinkie asintió y se fue, twilight entro a su castillo en donde Spike la recibió abrasándola con fuerza y le pregunto con preocupación.

Spike: Twilight no supe nada de ti en 20 días ¿que te paso?

Twilight: cuando las demás lleguen se los diré a todos.

Dicho eso se retiro a la sala del trono donde un rato después llegaran las manes y después de un abrazo grupal pidieron explicaciones.

Applejack: no alegra verte terroncito de azúcar.

Rainbow: si que nos alegra, pero dinos donde estuviste.

Rarity: es cierto querida dinos que te paso por favor.

Fluttershy: si no te molesta claro.

Twilight solo les dijo que mientras dormía la habían secuestrado y después de varios días logro escapar, pero por no saber donde la llevaron se tarde un tiempo en volver, ella les avía mentido pero el tono que uso logro convencer hasta a Applejack.

Applejack: no puedo creer que te aya pasado eso.

Rarity: dulce Celestia, de verdad debiste sufrir mucho.

Luego de un rato de ponerse al día las manes se retiraron para dejarla descansar y luego le pidió a Spike que enviara carta a la princesa para que ella y Luna junto con sus padres vinieran y otra para Cadence y Shining Armor, unas horas después todos llegaron y la recibieron con fuertes abrazos y luego pasaron la tarde allí donde Twilight les contó a ello lo mismo que a sus amigas, su hermano furioso le dijo que Mandaría a todo el ejercito de ser necesario para encontrar a los que la secuestraron y hacerlo pagar, luego antes de ponerse el sol todos se retiraron, Twilight había quedado con la princesa Celestia en ir a cantelot el fin de semana para hablar mejor las cosas y como era lunes Celestia le sugirió que intentara descansar, cuando fue la hora de dormir Spike se despidió de ella y luego se fue a su cuarto dejándola en el suyo donde una vez dentro dijo con tristeza para si misma.

Twilight: no me gusta mentirles a mis amigos y familia, se que es por protegerlos pero si me duele, solo espero un día no tener que mentirles mas.

Dicho eso se fue a dormir en la cama donde no había dormido en mucho tiempo, habiendo ya resuelto todo supo que su hermano Galaxy no aparecería mas en sus sueños si no necesitaba llamarla y así se dejo llevar por el sueño durmiéndose profundamente, pero en su mente seguía con la duda de donde estaba la oscuridad que su hermano galaxy la había preparado para enfrentar.

En el reino de los astralix galaxy miraba al cielo diciendo con cara seria y dijo.

Galaxy: querida hermana te espera un duro peligro, la oscuridad que ronda equestria aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes, espero que con lo que te enseñe estés lista para enfrentarlo y proteger ese mundo, ten fe hermana mía yo confío en ti.

Dijo eso deseándole a su hermana suerte para vencer el peligro que se aproxima, pero nadie se imaginaba las batallas que estaban por comenzar.

 **Nota: hola a todos, como dije antes voy a estar moviendo el Fanfic original de mi hermano a esta cuenta, pero como debo corregir los errores y agregar algunos detalles a los capítulos podría tardarme, por favor les pido paciencia y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**CAPITULO II**

 **COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

La semana transcurrió y con ello los acontecimientos con las sirenas (me refiero a Rainbow Rocks) el sábado llego y como Twilight lo había acordado debía ir a canterlot a hablan con la princesa Celestia, una vez que se despidió de sus amigas, ella junto con Spike partieron en el tren y 2 horas después arribaron ala ciudad, en la estación una escolta de unos 6 guardias fueron a esperarla para llevarla al castillo. Una vez que llegaron la princesa Celestia los recibió saludándolos amigablemente pero luego se puso seria y dijo.

Celestia: Twilight después de que sufrieras aquel secuestro e llegado a una conclusión.

Twilight no entendió a que se refería su antigua maestra.

Twilight: ¿Cuál princesa?

Celestia: que además de tus amigas y Spike estas sola en tu castillo, por lo que es fácil entrar y salir de el, además tus amigas no viven contigo, eres una princesa y vives en un castillo ahora, no en la pequeña biblioteca que tenia cuando fuiste por primera vez.

Twilight: ¿a que se refiere con eso princesa?

Celestia: tome la decisión de que necesitas tu propia guardia real.

Ella algo atónita responde.

Twilight: ¿mi, mi propio guardia real?

Celestia: así es, el ejército de equestria cuenta con 3200 soldados de allí te enviaremos 200 para que sean tu guardia.

Twilight estaba algo impresionada por las palabras de la princesa, si apenas se había adaptado a tener un castillo propio como podría mantener a una guardia real, en eso algo nerviosa le dice.

Twilight: princesa me parece que es algo exagerado tener mi propia guardia, además ¿Cómo les voy a pagar sus salarios?

Celestia: de eso no te preocupes, se les enviara su pago desde canterlot.

Twilight: ¿y donde se van a quedar?

Celestia: mandaremos a construir un cuartel cerca del castillo para que puedan quedarse en el, no te preocupes por nada también mandare comida y todo lo necesario para que estén sin problemas contigo.

Twilight no sabía que más decir ante esto, pero conociendo a su maestra sabia que insistiría hasta el final, con voz algo resignada dijo.

Twilight: esta bien si usted cree que es lo mejor.

Celestia: perfecto, ordenare de inmediato la construcción del cuartel en ponyville, suponiendo que todo salga sin problemas podrá estar listo en dos o tres semanas.

Twilight termino resignada por las insistencias de la princesa y se quedo callada, esa noche ella se hospedaría en la habitación que tenia reservada en el castillo, de camino allá se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

¿?: Hola twilight.

Ella con desgana los saludo diciendo.

Twilight: hola Blue Blood.

Era el sobrino de la princesa quien con una sonrisa arrogante le dijo.

Blood: me entere de tu secuestro y espero que no te aya pasado nada.

Ella con fastidio respondió.

Twilight: gracias supongo ¿que quieres?

Blood: yo pensaba que ahora que eres princesa podríamos tratar de conocernos mejor.

Twilight puso una cara de asco.

Twilight: recuerdo lo que le hiciste a rarity en la gala del galope, que te quede bien claro, jamás en mi vida me podría interesar un tonto, caprichoso y mimado como tu.

Eso no le agrado al príncipe y se disponía a irse pero twilight pensaba.

Twilight: _"tal vez no debería pero se lo merece, merece que le den un buen castigo"_

Twilight se puso en dos patas estirando los cascos los cuales comenzaron a despedir una energía amarilla y los choco entre si haciendo que el tiempo a su alrededor se congelara, se dio vuelta para verlo allí de espaldas, alzo un casco y de el surgió una pequeña esfera de energía azul y luego grito.

Twilight: ¡SPIRIT BLAST!

De su casco salio un pequeño rayo azul que lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza haciéndolo caer y descongelando el tiempo, cuando todos reaccionaron se dieron cuento de que nadie sabia que fue lo que ocurrió, en el suelo estaba Blood inconsciente y con una quemadura en la crin dejando parte de su cabeza calva, Twilight contuvo su risa y fingiendo preocupación miro a los guardias diciéndoles.

Twilight: no se queden parados, que lo vea un medico.

Guardias: a la orden alteza.

Twilight se retiro a su habitación riendo por dentro ya que le había echo pagar por tratar mal a una de sus amigas, ya en su habitación se disponía a dormir ya que Spike se había dormido en una cesta que colocaron para el, cuando iba a cerrar los ojos tuvo un extraño presentimiento y salio volando por la ventana hasta llegar a las calles donde ya no había nadie pues todos dormían pero unas sombras comenzaron a moverse, después de un rato la rodearon unos ponys de color de color negro con crin de color morado oscuro y sin cuite Mark , al verlos y ella reconociéndolos dijo.

Twilight: soldados de arcameda, bueno no quería pelear pero no tengo opción.

Se lanzaron sobre ella pero Twilight esquivaba y de un golpe los mandaba a estrellarse con lo que había alrededor, de la nada parecieron mas y ella aunque seguía peleando y ganándoles fácilmente, comenzó a volar y cuando vio que eran muchos decidió acabar con el problema, bajo al suelo y se puso sobre sus cascos traseros levantando los delanteros de los cuales surgió una energía blanca con la cual formo un circulo que luego puso en el suelo, concentrándose finalmente grito.

Twilight: ¡SPIRAL REPELUM!

El circulo causo una gran onda que derroto a todos los soldados de un golpe, de las sombras apareció una figura parecida a la de los soldados enemigos pero con una armadura y con voz tétrica le dijo.

¿?: Veo que te enseñaron bien, pero ahora es mi turno de pelear.

Ella con una cara seria le dijo.

Twilight: se quien eres mi hermano me hablo de ti, deja de esconderte y pelea Shadow Sword.

De las sombra salio un unicornio de pelaje Gris, con crin verde y cuite Mark de una espada negra y ojos grises vistiendo una armadura negra con el símbolo de una estrella negra de cabeza con una letra a, se dirigió a ella diciendo.

Shadow: veo que tu hermano te contó sobre nosotros.

Twilight: me sorprende que hayan enviado a una de sus capitanes para detenerme.

Este riendo como loco dijo.

Shadow: a mi también, ya que no creo que valgas la pena.

Twilight con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.

Twilight: me refiero a porque un simple capitán, si lord Darkar fuera mas listo habría enviado a una de los 12 generales.

Shadow con cara de rabia total le dijo.

Shadow: alguien tan débil como tu, no es digna de enfrentarse ni al mas débil de los generales.

Shadow se lanzo contra ella dándole un sin número de golpes que ella esquivaba como si nada, dando un salto hacia atrás saco a Shadow de equilibro haciéndolo caer para risa ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente Shadow le dijo furioso.

Shadow: ¿te parece gracioso?, pues conocerás mi poder.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía negra y grito con fuerza.

Shadow: ¡PHANTON SWORDS!

De la nada aparecieron espadas trasparentes que empezaron a atacar a twilight, esquivando como podía tomo distancia y dijo.

Twilight: ¡ESCUDO INPENETRABLE!

Un gran escudo blanco bloqueo las espadas destruyéndolas en el proceso, con cansancio dijo.

Twilight: me esta dando sueño y ya me aburriste, terminare con esto para irme a dormir.

Sus dos cascos delanteros se cubrieron de una luz gris y dijo.

Twilight: ¡CROSS ATTACK!

De sus cascos salieron dos tajos de luz gris en forma de x, a una velocidad increíble le impactaron a Shadow en el pecho asiéndolo sangrar y caer al piso, Twilight se le acercó y dijo con seriedad.

Twilight: descuida no use tanto poder en ese ataque, no morirás porque no quiero matarte y ademas porque estoy cansada y porque quiero dormir, vete y dile a tu amo lord Darkar que si quiere conquistar equestria, tendrá que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver.

Shadow con dificultad so desvaneció en un humo negro y Twilight viendo que el sol estaba por salir se apresuro a tele transportarse a su habitación, cuando Spike despertó y solo vio a Twilight en la cama y fue a despertarla diciéndole.

Spike: arriba Twilight, tenemos que volver a ponyville.

Twilight tenia unas horribles ojeras en los ojos, por haber estado toda la noche combatiendo a Shadow Sword con mucho cansancio le dice.

Twilight: no molestes Spike, no pude dormir bien.

Viéndole las ojeras no la molesto y la dejo descansar, un guardia reporto a la princesa Celestia y luna sobre graves destrozos que misteriosamente aparecieron durante la noche, debido a que la gente estaba dormida o tenía miedo de salir no hubo testigos y no identificaron a nadie, Twlight durmió toda la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo después de comer tomo el tren de regreso a ponyville.

Twilight: esta vez tuve suerte, para la próxima ves debo tener cuidado

Cuando llego sus amigas aparecieron, resulto que las noticias de los destrozos en la plaza de canterlot ya se habían esparcido en los diarios y con preocupación le preguntaron si sabia algo, pero les dijo que por dormir no se había enterado de nada, rato después en el castillo les dijo lo de la nueva guardia real emocionando las por completo y en eso Rainbow le pregunto.

Rainbow: cuando venga la guardia, ¿me podrías nombrar oficial o tal vez capitana?

Applejack con molestia le respondió.

Applejack: los guardias son para Twilight, no para ti.

Rarity: cierto son solo para cuidarla a ella, aunque si viene algún guardia guapo no me molestaría conocerlo.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora, luego de la boca de Spike salio una carta de Cadence que decía.

 _Para la princesa twilight._

 _Twilight mi tía celestia me contó de la nueva guardia que se te otorgara y quiero ayudarte, por lo que te mandare al mismo soldado que mi tía trasfirió al imperio cuando comencé a hacerme cargo de el, te ayudara a organizar a los soldados para que no tengas problemas para que estén en orden y no te preocupes es de la completa confianza de tu hermano, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas con el además ya lo conoces, su nombre es flash centry, te deseo suerte._

 _Firma: princesa cadence._

Al terminar de leer la carta tubo un leve rubor en el rostro, al recordar al soldado con el que había chocado en el imperio de cristal después de ir a canterlot high la primera vez, disimilo su asombro a sus amigas y la tarde paso de forma normal dando paso a la noche, cuando Twilight se disponía a dormir sintió otro rastro de magia igual a la de ayer y se fue por el balcón mientras Spike dormía, llegando a un claro en el bosque everfree, los mismos soldados de la ultima vez aparecieron y ella con molestia dijo.

Twilight: enserio les gusta el dolor verdad, pues bien los golpeare de nuevo.

Twilight se lanzo contra ellos y comenzó a lanzar les golpes a los soldados uno por uno, hasta que de la nada salieron más y mas dando casi un total de 200, en eso ella dijo.

Twilight: esta vez trajeron un número mas considerable pero, aun así no sirven contra mí.

Se le acercaban cuando ella alzo vuelo, cerro los ojos y concentrándose dijo.

Twilight: ¡SONIC ATTACK!

Soltó un grito inmenso que hizo a los soldados retroceder poco a poco y al terminar dijo.

Twilight: si esto es lo mejor que puede mandar darkar solo me decepciona, terminare con esto ya.

Sus ojos brillaron y junto sus cascos en el centro de su cuerpo, formo una esfera de energía color rojo y grito.

Twilight: ¡PIRO EXPLOSION!

De sus cascos salio un gran rayo rojo, que arrazo con todos los soldados arcameda des integrándolos y comenzando un gran incendio, Twilight seriamente dijo.

Twilight: si no fuera que esta hechos de magia negra pura, me sentiría culpable.

Twilight iba a retirarse cuando de repente apareció Shadow sword, ya recuperado y con furia le dijo.

Shadow: te enseñaron muy bien, pero me hiciste enojar y ahora veras mi lado malvado.

Twilight burlona mente le dijo.

Twilight: ¿entonces el de antes era tu lado bueno?

Lleno de furia le salio un aura oscura del cuerpo y se lanzo a intentar golpearla, Twilight le esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad hasta que en un descuido le dieron uno en la cara, Twilight con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Twilight: desearas no haberme hecho eso, la última vez dije que no te mate por estar cansada, pero ahora visto que no aprendiste nada te acabare.

Choco sus dos cascos juntos y de ello salio una energía amarilla que relampagueaba, lo miro y gritando dijo.

Twilight: ¡PLASMA THUNDER!

Salio un rayo que a una velocidad inmensa ataco a Shadow y luego de un minuto le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo vomitar sangre, cuando se termino el rayo Shadow cayo al suelo y antes de morir dijo.

Shadow: puedes vencerme pero vendrán mucho mas, lord Darkar lo conquistara todo y no podrás evitarlo,

Dicho eso cayo muerto y Twilight lo dejo enzima de un grupo de árboles que se quemaban dejando que el cuerpo de Shadow se carbonizara, cuando el cuerpo se termino de quemar ella bolo y de sus cascos surgió una energía celeste, comenzó a girar y girando dijo.

Twilight: ¡WATER EXPANSION!

De sus cascos salio agua que apago el fuego y una vez terminado se fue de regreso al castillo, al llegar se acostó a dormir y 4 horas después salio el sol, Spike despertó y trato de levantar a Twilight pero al verla con ojeras como la otra noche la dijo dormir, a las 11 de la mañana Twilight despertó y de suerte llego a desayunar, en eso Spike le dio el diario y tras leer el encabezado dijo.

Twilight: mira esto Spike, "incendio en el bosque everfree y un muerto en el proceso"

Spike escucho eso con sorpresa, tomo el diario y continúo leyendo.

Spike: "aun se desconoce la causa del incendio o de cómo fue que se detuvo pero en las cenizas de algunos árboles se encontró el cuerpo calcinado de un pony que todavía no a podido ser identificado, solo se sabe que llevaba una armadura negra con un símbolo extraño"

La muerte de Shadow se había vuelto pública pero ya que fue en una parte alejada del bosque no había testigos lo cual a Twilight le dio alivio, mas tarde recibió la noticia de sus amigas preguntándole lo que iba a hacer después de saber lo ocurrido en el bosque, en eso Rarity le dijo.

Rarity: querida, ¿que vamos a hacer con el tema de aquel muerto?

Rainbow: y de paso, ¿tu sabes de donde o que es el símbolo que traía en su armadura?

Pregunto la pegaso curioso, Twilight con calma le dijo.

Twilight: lo reconozco de uno de mis libros, quien sea que allá sido el que murió era practicante de magia arcana, que es un tipo de magia oscura muy poderosa.

Applejack: y, ¿de donde es esa magia?

Twilight les explico diciendo seriamente.

Twilight: la magia arcana tuvo su origen hace más de 5000 años de la mano de una malvada unicornio llamada Arcameda, a través de los años realizo diversos experimentos con el fin de encontrar hechizos para lograr cualquier cosa que uno pudiera imagina,r pero para hacerlo comenzó a practicar implementando magia negra en su trabajo, hasta que la reina Galaxia la abuela de la princesa Celestia la vio como una grave amenaza a la seguridad del reino por lo que ordeno que fuera arrestada, Arcameda uso sus poderes de magia oscura que ella misma había creado con sus experimentos, a tal punto llego su caos que la misma reina en persona fue a detenerla y no habiendo mas opción la asesino de una golpe, se creyó que la magia de Arcameda se había terminado para siempre pero años atrás ella enseño sus secretos a 3 aprendices que nunca lograron ser encontrados y junto con ellos 3 volúmenes de una colección llamada encantos de Arcameda, dentro de estos libros estaban todos los hechizos oscuros que Arcameda había creado, en su honor sus aprendices nombraron a esta magia,la magia arcana en honor a su maestra, lo que acaba de pasar indica que esos aprendices tuvieron aprendices y así la magia arcana permaneció hasta nuestro tiempo, si lo asesinaron por algo tal vez fue porque planeaba hacer algo muy peligroso.

Cuando Twilight termino de hablar noto que todas sus amigas habían tenido problemas para seguirla y algunas simplemente no la entendieron, Rainbow solo hablo con aburrimiento.

Rainbow: que larga historia, ¿no hay una versión resumida?

Recibió un codazo de Applejack y Pinkie le pregunto a Twilight.

Pinkie: ¿entonces el que murió era un hombre malo?

Twilight: por el símbolo de su armadura puedo asegurar que practicaba magia arcana, pero no se que intenciones tuviera.

Dicho eso todas se convencieron y después de un rato se retiraron tranquilas, luego de cenar Twilight se disponía dormir pero otra presencia la alerto y salio volando al bosque otra vez, al llegar salieron mas soldados solo que estos a diferencia de los otros traían armaduras de color zafiro con detalles negros, en eso ella dijo.

Twilight: así que esta vez enviaron guardias de élite, parece que esto se complicara un poco mas pero no será nada difícil.

Los soldados trataron de atacarla aunque eran mas rápidos que los soldados normales ella los esquivaba sin problemas y comenzaba a golpearlos, debido a sus armaduras le costaba algunos golpes mas que a los otros poder derrotarlos, así los venció uno por uno, en total fueron 30 dejando a Twilight sumamente cansada, en eso de las sombras salio un pony unicornio igual a Shadow solo que tenia crin de color marrón, cuando lo vio ella le dijo seriamente.

Twilight: me imagino que vienes a vengar a tu hermano a no es así capitán Striker Forcé.

El la vio con una mirada de furia inmensa y con enojo le dijo.

Forcé. Asesinaste a mi hermano, eso me lo pagaras.

Twilight lo miro con cara inexpresiva y le dijo.

Twilight: la primera vez no quise matarlo, pero me molesto demasiado y tuve que acabarlo, si no te vas te acabare también.

El la miro la furia y le dijo secamente.

Forcé: vengare su muerte o yo moriré en el intento.

Forcé corrió así ella y comenzó a lanzar le golpes mientras ella esquivaba como lo hizo con su hermano, luego de unos minutos Forcé se alejo y de el surgió un aura oscura como la de su hermano y grito.

Forcé: ¡SONIC BLACK!

De su boca salio una onda sonica oscura que Twilight deshizo simplemente moviendo su casco en forma de circulo y dijo.

Twilight: te advertí que si no te ibas también te acabaría, extrañas a tu hermano pues te enviare con el.

Del cuerpo de Twilight surgió un aura roja y sus ojos tomaron un brillo blanco, tomando aire pronuncio.

Twilight: ¡INFERNAL BLAST!

Un rayo rojo sangre surgió de su boca y rápidamente choco con forcé haciéndolo gritar, poco a poco el cuerpo de forcé se desintegro dejando únicamente su armadura en el suelo mientras el viento se llevaba las cenizas, Twilight con una mirada seria y decidida dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Twilight: hermano recuerdo lo que me dijiste un mes después de que empecé a entrenar.

 **FLASH BACK**

Galaxy eyes estaba parado frente a una Twilight potrilla que tenia el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, el entrenamiento del ultimo mes había sido muy duro forzándola al extremo físico y mental, 8 horas de magia que incluía hechizos elementales de, energía, formación, ataque, defensa, etc. Luego 8 horas de duro entrenamiento físico y de técnicas de combate, uso de armas, etc. No se detenía excepto para comen o en las noche para dormir finalmente harta un día le dijo a su hermano.

Twilight: esto no es entrenar es torturar, si soy tu hermana ¿porque me tratas así?

Galaxy con pesar le respondió.

Galaxy: si fuer tan simple no te trataría así pero es necesario el entrenamiento para dominar tú poder astralix, o de lo contrario no podrás proteger a nadie del mundo al que fuiste enviada.

Twilight: debe ser un peligro inmenso para entrenarme de esta forma.

Galaxy: eres mi hermana y honestamente preferiría pasar el tiempo disfrutando contigo, pero le prometí a nuestro padre que te enseñaría a dominar tus poderes para completar tu misión, no disfruto tratándote así pero te prometo que cuando esto termine no tendrás que sufrir así nunca más y podremos ser una familia de verdad como siempre debió ser.

Twilight con una mirada de duda y le pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucederá si no logro dominar mis poderes por completo?

Galaxy: el mundo donde viven tus amigas y todos los que viven en el estarían condenados.

Twilight se preocupo de lo que podría pasar si no lograba proteger a sus amigas y a la familia que tenia en equestria, mirando a Galaxy con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación le dijo.

Twilight: entonces lo are me esforzare hasta el final para proteger a mis amigas y mis seres queridos de equestria.

Galaxy le dio una gran sonrisa y continuaron entrenando.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Twilight: te are sentir orgulloso hermano y are que las almas de nuestros padre descansen en paz, yo derrotare esta oscuridad y podremos ser una familia otra vez como tu querías.

Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba con una cálida sonrisa y se fue volando, a la mañana siguiente fue encontrada la armadura de Forcé con algunas cenizas en ella lo cual fue tomado como que el incendio había terminado con dos muertos y solo fueron encontrados los restos de uno, Twilight presionada por el pueblo se vio obligada a informarle a la princesa Celestia, cuando llego esta Twilight le explico que los muertos eran practicantes de magia arcana lo cual hizo que ella se preocupara, mas tarde Celestia informando al pueblo de ponyville y desde lo alto del castillo de Twilight comenzo diciendo.

Celestia: ciudadanos de ponyville he podido identificar que los muertos son practicantes de magia negra aunque no se como murieron fue lo mejor porque si hubieran seguido con vida hubiera puesto al pueblo en peligro, no se preocupen que lo que paso no es ningún peligro para los residentes de la ciudad.

Ante sus palabras el pueblo se quedo tranquilo y dejaron de preocuparse, esa noche Twilight antes de dormir se concentro y por fortuna hoy no había presencias de magia arcana, logro dormir tranquila después de 3 noches de ataque seguidos, pero antes de dormir dijo.

Twilight: Darkar, no me detendré hasta detenerte y salvar este mundo de tu oscuridad, protegeré a equestria en nombre de la magia de la amistad.

Dicho eso se fue a dormir decidida a detener esa oscuridad y salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos, por cualquier método que fuera.


	4. SOSPECHAS Y PELIGROS

**CAPITULO III**

 **SOSPECHAS Y PELIGROS.**

Habían pasado llama unos 3 días desde el ultimo ataque enviado por lord Darkar y todo a estado tranquilo pero no por eso Twilight bajaba la guardia cada noche antes de dormir revisaba si había mas presencian de magia arcana, cerca del castillo en ponyville ya habían comenzado a construir el cuartel para que la guardia si instalara a su llegada, para Twilight todo en el castillo estaba algo aburrido así que decidió ir a buscar a sus amigas y primero fue a la granja de Applejack donde la encontró trabajando y la saludo diciendo.

Twilight: hola Applejack.

Applejack: hola Twi ¿que te trae por aquí?

Twilight: en el castillo todo esta muy aburrido y no se que hacer así que decidí venir a ver si necesitas ayuda.

Applejack: te lo agradezco porque es temporada de cosecha otra vez y son muchas manzanas, Big mac no puede ayudarme este año porque ayer se fracturo su casco delantero, fue el izquierdo como hace años cuando ustedes me ayudaron la primera vez.

Twilight: ya veo descuida te ayudare.

Applejack: gracias Twi ¿te molesta si voy por algo de agua primero?

Twilight: no yo voy empezando entonces.

Applejack: gracias.

Cuando Applejack se fue Twilight concentro su energía en sus cascos traseros donde surgió una energía de color marrón oscuro y dijo.

Twilight: ¡TERRA SISMICA!

Pateo el suelo con sus cascos haciendo que una onda sísmica fuera hacia el huerto haciendo caer todas las manzanas en las cestas que habían bajo los árboles dejando el huerto libre de manzanas, Twilight miro al huerto fijamente y echo vuelo hacia arriba mientras se concentraba haciendo que de sus cascos delanteros surgiera un aura del mismo color de su piel, mientras lo hacia recordó cuando Galaxy le enseño eso.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Twilight estaba entrenando, Galaxy la tenia intentando mover doce docenas de rocas usando solo sus cascos para hacer magia, lo intento y aunque intentaba como podía no conseguía mover las a todas juntas, Twilight se dirigió y Galaxy dijo seriamente.

Twilight: es imposible mover todas esas rocas al mismo tiempo.

Galaxy: solo es así porque así tú lo piensas.

Twilight: entonces explícame como lo puedo hacer.

Galaxy: simplemente no pienses que mueves muchas cosas concéntrate como si estuvieras moviendo una sola gran masa y así lo lograras sin dificultad.

Twilight estiro sus cascos delanteros y surgió una energía del mismo color que su casco, haciendo lo que su hermano le dijo movió todas las rocas sin apenas esfuerzo, volteo a ver a su hermano que le regalaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Haciendo como aquella vez levito todas las cestas y las acomodo en un lugar de forma que cupieran todas, Applejack iba regresando cuando noto que todas las cestas con manzanas estaban acomodadas y Twilight estaba allí sola como si no hubiera movido un solo casco pero allí estaba todo acomodado en menos de 5 minutos, ella con cara de asombro le pregunto.

Applejack: ¿Qué hiciste Twi?

Twilight con calma le responde.

Twilight: solo use un poco de mi magia para hacer el trabajo espero que no te moleste.

Applejack no sabia si creerle pero como ella no sabia casi nada de magia le tomo sentido y dijo.

Applejack: no importa Twilight pero no se que are durante toda la semana.

Twilight: porque no te tomas unas vacaciones y descansas del trabajo.

Jack: no e tomado vacaciones en años pero ya veré que hago gracias.

Twilight: bueno si no hay nada que hacer me voy entonces.

Jack: nos vemos Twi.

Twilight estaba caminando por el pueblo y vio a Rarity con su traje de los pony tones y vio que había una multitud molesta, se le acercó a su amiga y le pregunto.

Twilight: Rarity ¿que es lo que ocurre?

Rarity echa una maraña de nervios le contesto.

Rarity: se supone que los pony tones pero Big mac esta lastimado, Fluttershy tiene muchos animales que cuidar y los otros están ocupados ya no se que hacer.

Twilight con voz calmada y tranquila sonrío y le dijo.

Twilight: descuida yo me encargo.

Twilight se subió al escenario y dijo.

Twilight: atención ponys hubo un cambio de planes, en vez de los pony tones yo la princesa Twilight cantare para ustedes.

La gente se emociono por oír cantar a una princesa, twilight con su magia cambio la partitura y los instrumentos, la música sonó y Twilight comenzó a cantar.

En mi vida un diorama

Mi ser entero ilumina y

Mi futuro se trama con una fuerza divina

Yo deslumbro una meta

El sueño siempre me reta

Por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina

¿Dónde encuentro la verdad?

Coro: (donde encuentro la verdad)

Solo espero un día la oportunidad que vendrá

El futuro pronto nos alcanzara

El obstáculo más grande no nos parara

Contra todo nos tendremos que enfrentar

Pero el mundo nuestro es

Y no existe el después

Este sueño hay que alcanzar

Pues el que es hábil sabe lo que es…

¡TRIUNFAR!

 **Nota: para los que no lo reconozcan es el opening 3 del anime inuyasha**.

Todo el mundo grito eufórico pues la canción les había encantado la canción, Rarity estaba impactada y deseosa de saber donde Twilight aprendió esa canción y esa forma de cantar, se le acerco y con una gran sonrisa le pregunto.

Rarity: querida ¿Dónde aprendiste esa maravillosa canción?

Twilight: la encontré en uno de mis libros solo le cambie el ritmo y la entonación, se supone que era una canción clásica.

Twilight mentía la aprendió mientras estaba con Galaxy porque esa Canción era muy popular en el planeta astralix, Rarity pregunto.

Rarity: ¿y ese hermoso timbre de voz?

Twilight: siendo princesa el canto y la voz es algo importante si estas con la alta sociedad.

Twilight no mentía le habían dado uno que otro maestro de canto con el fin de afinar su voz ya que se decía que los que cantaban bien tenían mejor clase social, Rarity convencida con lo dicho le dijo.

Raity: pues tienes una voz increíble si no tuvieras que cumplir con deberes de princesa te pediría unirte a los pony tones.

Twilight: gracias Rarity si me disculpas me debo ir.

Rarity: nos vemos querida.

Twilight se fue aunque el público le había pedido que cantara algo más, caminando se encontró con Rainbow Dash que parecía exhausta se le acercó volando y le dijo.

Twilight: Rainbow porque estas tan cansada.

Rainbow: clouds dale mando mas nubes de la cuenta y ya llevo 3 horas tratando de limpiar el cielo, ya me canse y no se que hacer.

Twilight dudo un momento pero finalmente le dijo.

Twilight: conozco un hechizo que puede ayudar y deshacerse de todas las nubes.

Rainbow con una sonrisa desesperada le dijo.

Rainbow: que esperas hazlo ya.

Twilight cerro sus y junto sus cascos delanteros debajo de su cabeza y de su cuerpo surgió un aura verde claro y prenuncio fuerte mente.

Twilight: ¡LION STORM!

De su cuerpo surgió un gran león de energía verde claro que de un rugido lanzo una onda de viento tremenda que deshizo todas las nubes en unos pocos segundos, Rainbow la miro atónita y le pregunto asombrada.

Rainbow: ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo súper genial?

Twilight la vio a sus ojos y usando un tono profundo de voz dijo.

Twilight: tú no viste nada de esto y no preguntaras nada.

Rainbow como influenciada y con la mirada perdida dijo.

Rainbow: yo no vi Nada y no preguntare nada.

Saliendo del trance dijo confundida.

Rainbow: que es lo que paso aquí.

Twilight: me estabas diciendo que esta vez fueron muchas nubes pero no te rendiste y las limpiaste todas.

Rainbow por su soberbia se lo creyó y dijo.

Rainbow: pues claro yo nunca defraudo a ponyville.

Twilight: bueno rainbow nos vemos.

Rainbow: adiós Twi, me gane un merecido descanso.

Twilight bajo al piso y siguió su camino cuando le dio hambre y se fue a sugar cube, al entrar vio a Pinkie cocinando de aquí para allá y acercándose le pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Qué estas haciendo pinkie?

Pinkie: me pidieron un nuevo tipo de pastel y no se me ocurre que preparar.

Twilight se queda pensando y finalmente dijo.

Twilight: yo conozco la receta de un delicioso postre.

En eso Pinkie con una sonrisa nerviosa le respondió.

Pinkie: no te ofendas Twilight, pero Spike me dijo que tu no sabias cocinar.

Twilight: descuida esto le encantara a todos.

Twilight entro en la cocina y sin que pinkie la viera movió su casco en círculos, en la bandeja aparecieron unos postres que al parecer Pinkie reconoció bien y dijo confundida y con voz de curiosidad.

Pinkie: ¿ brownies de chocolate con cerezas?, Twilight no es por desagradecida pero ya conozco este postre.

Twilight le extendió la bandeja mientras sonreía.

Twilight: prueba los y dime.

Pinkie probó un browni y después con una sonrisa desquiciada le dijo.

Pinkie: mas, quiero mas, mas, ¡MAS!

Twilight le echo agua en la cara y se le paso lo desquiciado en eso el resto de las manes aparecieron el resto de las manes y con curiosidad rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿que sucede aquí?

Pinkie con su sonrisa de costumbres respondió.

Pinkie: pues Twilight preparo unos brownies súper deliciosos.

Con duda y asombro el resto de las manes los probaron, tuvieron la misma reacción de Pinkie haciendo que Twilight les echara agua también haciéndolas reaccionar, en eso todas reaccionaron preguntando.

Applejack: ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?, Esto es lo mas rico que comí en mi vida.

Rarity: nunca probé algo mas delicioso, es simplemente exquisito.

Rainbow: lo más rico y dulce del mundo, ¿Quién te enseño a prepararlos?

Fluttershy: cierto Twilight, ¿quien te enseño a prepara estas delicias?

Twilight lo había aprendido de uno de los cocineros de que su hermano tenia en el castillo, el cocinero le había dicho que eran algo adictivos, pero ella no hizo mucho caso ya que a ella no le había pasado, pero no pensó en los ponis de equestria, ella simplemente les dijo.

Twilight: la receta estaba en un libro viejo en mi biblioteca, pero ahora que veo lo que hacen creo que lo mejor cera guardarlo.

Pinkie: estas bromeando esto es lo mejor del mundo, solo necesito la receta y resolver el tema de los pasteles.

Twilight: dije que no Pinkie, esta receta les hizo tener efectos extraños no te la daré.

Dijo seriamente, en eso todas las manes se le vinieron encima diciendo.

Manes 5: mas brownies, mas brownies.

Se le lanzaron encima y Twilight por reflejo le dio a Rainbow una patada en el estomago, a Pinkie la tomo del casco y la aventó a la pared, a Fluttershy la golpeo en la cabeza haciéndola caer, a Applejack la barrio con el casco y la hizo caer de espaldas, a Rarity la sostuvo del cuello sometiéndola y poniéndola en el suelo, las manes reaccionaron y se levantaron adoloridas, Rainbow confundida pregunto.

Rainbow: oye eso dolió, ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?

Las demás manes aun con dolor la miraron de forma curiosa esperando su respuesta, ella puso cara de tristeza y para no decir nada sobre el entrenamiento con Galaxy les dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Twilight: perdónenme es que me asustaron cuando se me lanzaron encima y no supe que hacer nunca quise hacerles daño.

Con oír esas palabras las manes la miraron con una cara que remarcaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa y una por una se disculparon diciendo.

Rarity: perdónanos querida de verdad lo que hicimos fue horrible.

Applejack: es cierto Twi perdón por haberte intentado lastimar.

Rainbow: tenias razón con lo de los brownies, lo mejor será no volver a comerlos, casi te atacamos por eso.

Fluttershy: cierto Twilight fue horrible querer lastimarte perdónanos.

Pìnkie: cierto eso fue muy, muy malo perdón.

Ella les dio una calida sonrisa y les dijo.

Twilight: no hay nada que perdonar.

Todas se dieron un fuerte abraso grupal, pero Rainbow se separo diciendo.

Rainbow: aun nos debes decir quien te enseño a pelear.

Twilight nerviosa hizo brillar su cuerno y dijo.

Twilight: ¡BORRATUM MEMORUS!

Un destello salio de su cuerno y las manes la miraron confundida, Applejack tomo la palabra y pregunto.

Applejack: ¿de que hablábamos?

El hechizo que hizo Twilight fue para que olvidaran lo que estaban pensando y luego de ver que funciono dijo.

Twilight: hablábamos de que Pinkie necesita un nuevo pastel para un encargo y nos iríamos para dejarla trabajar.

Dicho eso todas se fueron dejando a Pinkie cocinando de un lado a otro como estaba antes del accidente, Twilight fue devuelta al castillo y lo que vio le dio un gran fastidio ya que frente a ella estaba una gran muralla de papeles para firmar, Spike apareció y dijo.

Spike: twilight la princesa celestia te mando el papeleo de trasferencia para los guardias.

Twilight: bien llévalos a mi es escritorio como puedas y los firmare cuanto antes.

Mas tarde todos los documentos estaban en el escritorio y Spike se fue para dejar a Twilight trabajar tranquila, cuando estuvo sola se concentro y de sus ojos y cascos surgió un ligero brillo plateado, de la nada comenzó a leer y firmar a una gran velocidad, una hora después todos los documentos ya estaban firmados y Twilight cansada dijo.

Twilight: con el hechizo de velocidad astral que aprendí me ahorre mucho tiempo pero me duelen los cascos y estoy cansada.

Dicho eso cerró los ojos y se disponía a descansar un rato antes de cenar, Spike fue a ver si se le ofrecía algo y al entrar vio con asombro todos los papeles firmado iba a preguntar pero al ver a Twilight dormida decidió dejarla tranquila, rato después se despertó y ya atardecía pero después de un minuto pudo sentir un rastro de magia arcana y fue en camino al bosque.

Twilight: ya pasaron tres días y no me esperaba que atacaran así de la nada.

Rato después llego al bosque, aparecieron soldados de élite como los del ultimo ataque solo que eran el doble de ellos, después de una hora de golpes, patadas y esquives derroto a los 60 soldados dejándola así con un gran cansancio, cuando ya se retiraba una sombra apareció pero a diferencia de los otros esta era una yegua que bestia una armadura de color rojo sangre con detalles grises a los costados, su piel era negra con crin de color naranja y ojos azules pero la armadura tapaba su cuite Mark y portaba en el pecho la misma insignia de los otros dos capitanes, mirándola con una mirada de intenso enejo dijo.

Yegua: es hora de que pagues por haber matado a Shadow y Forcé, te acabare ahora.

Twilight con mirada seria dijo.

Twilight: debí saber que Darkar te enviaría par que vengaras a tus hermanos, o me equivoco comandante Arrow Shield.

Arrow: nuestra madre quería venir en persona para acerté pagar, pero la convencí de que no eras digna de enfrentarte a ella.

Twilight: ¿te refieres a tu madre la generala Orcristen?, se lo que debe sentir como madre al perder a sus hijos, pero esos molestos no me dejaron opción.

Arrow estaba sin saber que decir porque no se esperaba que su enemiga conociera el nombre de su madre.

Arrow: ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de todos?

Twilight: mi hermano Galaxy me mostró todos los registros de los que sirven a lord Darkar y me los aprendí de memoria, no hay sirviente u oficial del ejercito de Darkar que yo no conozca.

Arrow: veo que estas bien informada, pero eso no te salvara.

La yegua se le vino encima y Twilight estaba cansada por haber derrotado a los soldados y no podía esquivar con facilidad, asi que la mayoría de los golpes le daban directo y le daban mucho dolor, pasaron unos minutos y Twilight no sabia como responder para detenerla ya que seguía cansada, no podía dar un golpe siquiera y dijo finalmente.

Twilight: no tengo suficiente energía para vencerte, pero si te are huir.

Arrow: no me hagas reír ni siquiera te puedes mover bien, como aras para atacarme.

Twilight cerro sus ojos y se concentro todo lo que pudo haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera un aura de color diamante que dejo extrañada a Arrow, Twilight abrió los ojos y de ellos salio una luz inmensa que al disiparse revelo que Twilight había cambiado de apariencia, su crin era igual que la de su hermano solo que despedía una luz de color zafiro, su piel era de color diamante , sus ojos eras de color zafiro, y su cuite Mark seguía igual solo que ahora la estrella era dorada y las estrellas pequeñas de plata, ademas en sus alas tenia su cuite Mark gravada, Arrow la miro con asombro y miedo diciendo.

Arrow: ¿Qué te paso ,porque te ves así?

Twilight con una sonrisa rebosante de confianza le dijo.

Twilight: esto es solo una pequeña parte del poder que mi alma astralix posee, esto solo es el 10 por ciento de mi poder total, pero bastara para el hechizo de ataque que are.

El cuerpo de Twilight se cubrió de una luz de color esmeralda y dijo apuntándole con el cuerno.

Twilight: ¡FINAL DESTRUCTION!

Un rayo de color esmeralda salio de su cuerno dándole un gran impacto a Arrow generando una explosión inmensa, al disiparse el polvo se vio a la yegua tirada en el suelo y respirando difícilmente, en eso Twilight se le acercó y dijo seriamente.

Twilight: ese ataque que te di solo tenia la mitad de su poder, si lo hubiera usado con toda su energía ya hubieras muerto, pero te diré lo mismo que a tus hermanos, si te vuelvo a ver te acabare.

De la nada la golpearon y al ver quien lo hizo se puso nerviosa, era Rainbow Dash quien le dijo.

Rainbow: tu debes ser la que mato a esos dos que fueron encontrados hace días y para cubrir tu crimen causaste un incendio para que todos creyeran que murieron quemados, te advierto algo si lo sigues haciendo usaremos los elementos de la armonía contra ti.

El resto de las manes aparecieron y Rainbow les dijo.

Rainbow: Chicas esa pony de allí estaba tratando de matar a esa yegua, hay que detenerla.

Todas la manes se le pusieron delante en fila, para suerte de Twilight estando transformada no la reconocieron y usando un hechizo cambio su voz y dijo.

Twilight: se equivocan ella es una practicante de magia arcana y por ello debe desaparecer, o mucha gente inocente podría estar en peligro.

Las manes dudaron de ella, pero Applejack les dijo.

Applejack: chicas veo en sus ojos que no miente.

Rarity: si Applejack lo dice debe ser cierto, ella siempre sabe cuando alguien miente.

Arrow por miedo a que su enemiga la matara miro a las manes y dijo.

Arrow: no le crean, ella es una asesina deténganla.

Applejack la miro y luego de un minuto puso una cara de enojo, dio un paso al frente y dijo seriamente.

Applejack: estas mintiendo, chicas mejor vayámonos y dejemos las a las dos solas.

Rainbow: ¿y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ella?

Pinkie se la acerco con una sonrisa y pregunto.

Pinkie: ¿como te llamas?

Twilight para cubrirse uso su nombre de astralix y dijo.

Twilight: mi nombre es princesa Magic Galaxy del reino astralix y estoy en una misión, que les agradecería me dejen terminar.

Rarity dándose cuento con mayor detalle de su apariencia dijo.

Rarity: pero miren nada mas una princesa y es completamente divina, mírenla es toda una joya viviente, me encantaría tanto hacerle un vestido.

Twilight simplemente les dijo seriamente.

Twilight: lo que menos quiero es poner en riesgo a la gente, por eso les pido que me dejen solo para terminar mi encargo.

Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo terminaras con dicho encargo?

Twilight: cuando la magia arcana sea eliminada, les prometo que no volveré.

Arrow: por lo que veo esta muy ocupada princesa así que voy pero nos veremos otra vez.

Arrow se cubrió de un aura sombría y desapareció, Twilight fingiendo estar molesta les dijo a las otras manes.

Twilight: miren lo que hicieron, por su culpa esa hechicera oscura escapo.

Se fue volando lejos sin decir nada mas, las manes tenían una mirada curiosa y Pinkie pregunto.

Pinkie: ¿no creen que la princesa Magic Galaxy se parecía mucho a Twilight?

Rainbow: ahora que lo mencionan si tenían parecido, pero tienen diferentes colores y voces no creo que tengan relación.

Rarity: es cierto pero ya que la mencionamos, no la he visto desde sugar cube.

Applejack: vayamos a verla par ver como esta.

Las manes tomaron marcha al castillo y al llegar Spike las recibió, le preguntaron por Twilight a los que el respondió que se canso tanto de firmar papeles para la transferencia de la nueva guardia y se quedo dormida, rato después se fueron mientras en su habitación Twilight decía.

Twilight: hoy me arriesgue demasiado a ser descubierta, no puedo dejar que Darkar dañe a mis amigas, así que tendré que tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez que tenga que actuar.

Se durmió preocupada por sus amigas y decidida a protegerlas sin importar nada.


	5. AL FILO DE LA NAVAJA

**CAPITULO IV**

 **AL FILO DE LA NAVAJA.**

Pasaron dos días y todo estaba tranquilo ya que Arrow no había vuelto a aparecer pero Twilight estaba mas precavida que nunca, hace dos días se arriesgo mucho a ser descubierta incluso sino fuero por su transformación sus amigas la hubieran reconocido cuando peleo con Arrow y esta la puso mas atenta que nunca para su próxima pelea, sin saber bien que hacer decidió ir con su hermano Galaxy para perderle consejo y bajo encontrándose a Spike quien le pregunto.

Spike: ¿Qué pasa twilight?

Twilight: nada Spike solo saldré por unas horas volveré pronto.

El tranquilizo al pequeño dragón y Twilight salio del castillo tomando vuelo hacia el bosque, una ves allí se concentro y de su cuerno salio una luz que era mezcla de azul oscuro y plateado, apuntando al frente dijo.

Twilight: astralus transportum.

Un rayo salio de su cuerno abriendo un portal que ella atravesó inmediatamente, luego de un minuto apareció en los jardines del palacio de su hermano en el mundo astralix y luego de unos minutos su hermano salio a recibirla, la abrazo y le dijo.

Galaxy: hermana querida que gusto me da verte.

Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo y dijo felizmente.

Twilight: a mi también me da gusto verte.

Galaxy: y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight se separo y con una mirada preocupada dijo.

Twilight: necesito un consejo.

Se puso a decirle a Galaxy sobre los ataque de los soldados de Darkar y de los capitanes que ya había vencido, Galaxy no se sorprendió ya que conocía el poder que ella adquirió entrenando pero se impacto cuando hoyo de sus amigas y de cómo casi la descubren y el seriamente dijo.

Galaxy: por lo que veo te arriesgaste a ser descubierta y si no fuera que la ultima vez te transformaste te hubieran reconocido.

Twilight: lo se y lo siento pero también vine porque necesito algo, en todo mi entrenamiento no me enseñaste hechizos de sanación.

Galaxy: supongo que me confíe demasiado de la resistencia que adquiriste y no lo tomo en cuenta, pero si te quedas un mes podré enseñarte todo lo necesario.

Twilight sonrío y dijo tranquilamente.

Twilight: tranquilo si contamos que en equestria una hora son 15 días puedo estar en total 2 meses aquí y ellos no se preocuparan por mi.

Galaxy sonrío y así paso en tiempo, el primer mes Twilight se dedico a aprender a sanar heridas, enfermedades, fracturas, etc. El segundo mes se lo paso de visita en el reino de su hermano compartiendo con el y conociéndolo mejor ya que durante su entrenamiento apenas había tenido tiempo libre para pasar con el, con el paso del tiempo vio que su hermano era alguien amable, gentil, honesto, generoso y si quería podía ser muy divertido, además de que nunca abandonaba a sus súbditos cuando tenían problemas era como si las virtudes de todas sus amigas se hubieran mezclado y cobrado vida por lo que pronto llego a considerarlo su mejor amigo, a pesar de tener las virtudes de sus amigas no tenia ninguno de sus defectos, terquedad, soberbia, refinamiento extremo, facilidad de asustarse o mucha hiperactividad, estaba segura de que cualquier yegua que lo viera caía rendida a sus pies, tanto que le sorprendía que no fuera casado en eso le pregunto.

Twilight: oye hermano, ¿nunca te has casado o pensado en hacerlo?

Galaxy puso una mirada melancólica y respondió.

Galaxy: la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo mas del que quisiera admitir nuestros padres me habían comprometido con una princesa de un reino aliado, cuando murieron me vi enrollado en todas las laboras de ser el gobernante por lo que tuve que suspender la boda hasta estabilizarme y de eso ya pasaron mas de 1500 años no se si aun este todo bien.

Twilight lo comprendió ya que debió asumir el cargo de un día a otra y tubo que hacerlo solo, sonriendo le le dijo dulcemente.

Twilight: yo te entiendo cuando en equestria me nombraron princesa sentí que un gran peso cayo sobre mi y no sabia si podría con toda esa responsabilidad pero con ayuda de mis amigas y mi familia de equestria pude superarlo.

El le sonrío y los dos se abrazaron, terminando el segundo mes Twilight volvió a equestria y sabiendo que allí solo pasaron 4 horas se quedo calmada, llegando al castillo se encontró con sus amigas que habían ido a visitarla y a traerle noticias por lo que Rarity tomo la palabra diciendo.

Rarity: querida, la princesa Celestia le envío una carta a Spike diciendo que esta noche en canterlot habrá una fiesta de gala y todos estamos invitados.

Twilight sonrió porque luego de estar lejos un tiempo, necesitaba pasar un tiempo con sus amigas.

Twilight: que bueno nos divertiremos mucho.

En eso el día termino rápidamente y todas se prepararon para la gala de mañana, después de una tarde tranquila estaban partiendo hasta canterlot para la fiesta en canterlot y al llegar saludaron a la princesa y pasaron a la fiesta, Rainbow estaba con los wonderbolts como en la gala del galope hace años, Rarity hablaba con algunos ponis importantes, Fluttershy volvió al jardín como hace años, las demás hacían lo que podían para no aburrirse en eso Rarity se le acercó a Twilight y le dijo.

Rarity: Querida ya que todo esta algo monótono porque no cantas algo.

Twilight se avergonzó y dijo.

Twilight: ¿aquí?, Rarity aquí esta lleno de gente importante.

Rarity: por supuesto ,es una gran oportunidad para que canterlot oiga tu hermosa voz.

En eso Celestia se les acercó y curiosa pregunto.

Celestia: ¿de que tanto hablan ustedes?

Rarity: solo quería convencer a Twilight de que cante algo, como lo hizo hace unos días en ponyville.

La princesa se puso a pensarlo y luego sonrió.

Celestia: seria interesante y serviría para animar la fiesta, ¿Twilight cantarías para todos?

Twilight se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía que decir, pero viendo que la princesa Celestia se lo pidió en persona creyó que negarse no era opcional así que dijo.

Twilight: si usted lo pide entonces esta bien.

La princesa Celestia subió al escenario y llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Celestia: atención por favor, en esta fiesta para su entretenimiento, nuestra querida princesa Twilight Sparkel cantara una canción para nosotros.

Twilight subió al escenario ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, en el público su hermano y Cadence junto a sus amigas estaban más que curiosos de lo que Twilight hacia y todos comentaron.

Shining: se que Twilight canta, pero nunca pensé que lo haría en una fiesta.

Cadence: solo la he visto cantar algunas veces como cuando fue nuestra boda, en su coronación y cuando su castillo apareció, me pregunto que cantara ahora.

Rarity: les aseguro que su voz a mejorado de forma increíble, yo misma la escuche.

Applejack: pues eso lo veremos ahora.

Las demás manes asintieron y esperaron, pero entre los comentarios blue blood dijo.

Blood: deseguro canta como una cabra.

En el escenario twilight tomo el micrófono y cambio la partitura con su magia, la banda comenzó a tacar y twilight comenzó a cantar.

 _Quise mostrarme a_ _nte ti_

 _Como alguien de d_ _uro corazón_

 _El tiempo paso me a_ _rrepentí_

 _Y ahora pediré tú p_ _erdón_

… _._

 _Mi indecisión causo e_ _l gran error_

 _Me domino el temor_

 _Hoy me descubrí y_ _ves ante ti_

 _Lo que hay en mí_

… _._

 _Ven quiero saber_

 _Que eres realidad_

 _Dame felicidad_

 _Que hay en ti al reír,_

 _Que hay en ti al llorar_

 _Lo quiero descubrir_

 _Porque esperar_

…

 _Siempre temí e_ _ntregar m_ _i vida_

 _hoy ya no e_ _s así_

 _me decidí_

 _Y nada abra que me lo i_ _mpida_

 _Quiero que mi corazón lo_

 _Lo goce_

 _Un sentimiento el desconoce._

 _¡EL DE AMAR SIN FRENO ENTREGÁNDOSE!_

 **NOTA: ENTE ES EL ENDING 1 DEL ANIME INUYASHA Y LAS LINEAS DE PUNTO SON PARA SEPARAR LAS ESTROFAS.**

Todo el publico quedo atónito ya que ninguno había escuchado esa canción antes y de la nada la sala se inundo de aplausos para Twilight a todo el mundo le encanto, al bajar del escenario las princesas junto con su hermano a felicitarla y uno por uno le dijeron.

Shining: Twilight eso fue increíble.

Cadence: es cierto, tu voz mejoro de una manera impresionante.

Luna: esa canción fue muy hermosa, sin duda me encanto.

Celestia: sin duda fue maravilloso pero, ¿de donde la aprendiste?

Esa era otra canción que Twilight aprendió cuando fue con su hermano Galaxy, pero para no hablar de eso dijo.

Twilight: la aprendí de uno de mis libros de música antigua, nada especial.

Celestia: pues fue hermosa, deberías mostrarme ese libro.

Twilight: veré si lo encuentro entre todos los libros de mi biblioteca.

Después sus amigas llegaron y le dijeron cosas una por una.

Applejack: baya Twi eso sin duda me dejo sorprendida.

Rarity: ven les dijo que había mejorado su voz de forma increíble.

Fluttershy: es cierto, cantas muchísimo mejor que cualquiera que aya escuchado antes.

Pinkie: eso fue de verdad increíble.

Rainbow: aunque un poco cursi par mi gusto, lo hiciste bien.

Después de eso mucho en la fiesta comenzaron diciendo que su canción les había encantado pero de la nada detecto múltiples presencias de magia arcana y se escabullo de la fiesta y decidió trasformarse para acabar con eso mas rápido así que se quito su vestido y tomo la misma forma que tenia al detener a Arrow, se fue volando hasta llegar a un campo medio alejado de la ciudad y tres sombras la rodearon diciendo.

Sombra 1: por fin apareces.

Sombra 2: te esperábamos princesa Magic.

Sombra 3: te acabaremos, para que dejes de molestar a lord Darkar.

Twilight: debí esperar esto Darkar decidió que no iba a mandar a sus militares y mando a sus asesinos.

Las sombras se revelaron y resultaron ser dos sementales y una yegua con armaduras blancas con detalles negros y el símbolo arcano en el pecho, el primer semental era Pegaso de color blanco con alas de color marrón como un águila y ojos grises llevando unas garras de metal en los cascos delanteros, la yegua era unicornio tenia piel azul marino con crin blanca y una rara tiara azul marino además que tenia ojos verdes y el ultimo el segundo semental era terrestre tenia piel marrón rojiza con rayas negras, tenia ojos rojos y tenia un collar con una extraña piedra negra, Twilight los vio directamente y dijo.

Twilight: son los mejores asesinos de Darkar, conocidos como los tres soberanos elementales.

Miro al primer semental y dijo.

Twilight: Carmazor el soberano del aire con garras de acero.

Miro a la yegua y dijo.

Twilight: Yerica soberana del agua con su tiara marina.

Y mirando al último semental dijo.

Twilight: y tu Grisaca soberano de la tierra, según lo que tengo sabido cuando se les da un encargo jamás fallan y por eso son los mejores asesinos de lord Darkar pero este encargo será uno del que no volverán ya que en nombre de la luz y de todos los que mataron los eliminare.

Los tres empezaron a atacarla y la pelea comenzó con los 3 rodeándola lanzando le golpes mientras le encerraban en un triangulo de el que le resultaba difícil seguir en pie ya que los golpes venían de todas direcciones y apenas podía esquivarlos, mientras en la fiesta las manes se preocupaban por la desaparición de Twilight de la fiesta a tal punto que se pusieron a buscarla u luego de un rato Pinkie las llamo gritando.

Pinkie: ¡CHICAS VENGAN!

Las manes junto con Shining y Cadence llegaron, al ver lo que estaba tirado en el piso el semental comento preocupado.

Shining: es el vestido de Twilight.

Eso preocupo a todos los presentes.

Cadence: algo debió pasar le.

En eso deslumbraron una luz a lo lejos y Rainbow comento.

Rainbow: miren por allá hay una luz.

Applejack: ¿creen que Twilight este allá?

Shining: no estoy seguro pero por si acaso Rainbow mejor vuela para revisar mientras informamos a la princesa celestia.

Rainbow: entendido.

Rainbow fue hacia donde venia el brillo, en la zona de batalla Twilight aguantaba como podía a los tres asesinos quienes no le ponían nada fácil la pelea ya que aun transformada eran 3 contra una y además ellos eran muy hábiles, después de terminar con los golpes Twilight barrio su casco por el piso haciendo un circulo y haciéndolos caer, liberándose de los golpes del triangulo en el que la encerraron pero se reincorporaron rápido y siguieron peleando Twilight alzo vuelo y fue seguida por Carmazor quien Girando sobre si mismo dijo.

Carmazor: ¡INFERNAL WIND!

Con eso creo un tornado monstruoso que atraía a Twilight con una corriente de viento muy fuerte pero ella se libero y deshizo el tornado haciendo una explosión mágica que descompuso el viento, se disponía a contra atacar oye una voz detrás de ella y volteo era Yerica que había dicho.

Yerica: ¡WATER SLASHER!

Con su magia creo un gran látigo de agua que golpeo a Twilight por la espalda y haciéndola caer pero antes de que tocara el suelo Grisaca dijo.

Grisaca: ¡ROCK EXPLOSIÓN!

Un montón de rocas de energía impactaron contra ella y finalmente cayo al piso donde estaba sumamente herida por lo que le costo levantarse mientras los asesinos decían.

Carmazor: no veo porque lord Darkar estaba preocupado.

Yerica: y se supone que tu eres la que salvara este mundo de la oscuridad solo das lastima.

Grisaca: si ese es todo tu poder no fue ningún reto así que acabaremos contigo ahora.

Los tres brillaron con 3 distintas auras de colores, Carmazor tenia un aura verde claro, Yerica un aura azul celeste y Grisaca una marrón rojiza, los tres combinándolas dijeron.

Los 3: ¡ELEMENT BLAST!

Un rayo de energía de los tres colores fue disparado rápidamente hacia Twilight quien seguía en el suelo y apenas se movía por lo que no pudo evitar el rayo que impacto haciendo una gran explosión, cuando se disipo el humo que se genero no vieron nada en el lugar de impacto por lo que pensaron que habían ganado y comentaron.

Carmasor: ¿y este era el difícil trabajo que lord Darkar no tenia?

Yerica: esto fue demasiado fácil.

Grisaca: bueno al menos lord Darkar dejara de preocuparse.

De la nada una onda de energía los golpeo por la espalda haciéndolos caer y al ponerse de pie voltearon y lo que veían no se lo creían, Twilight estaba parada en una roca sin el menor rasguño lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los asesinos y en eso Twilight dijo.

Twilight: vaya esperaba mas viniendo de los mejores asesinos de Darkar pero solo me decepcionan así que mejor terminare con esto.

Los tres asesinos dijeron asombrados.

Carmasor: como es que estas viva nosotros te lastimamos gravemente.

Yerica: deberías estar muerta o lastimada mortalmente.

Grisaca: te golpeamos con todo nuestro poder elemental no deberías sobrevivir.

Twilight con vos confiada dijo.

Twilight: solo calificaba su poder de pelea pero por lo que veo no valen la pena ni siquiera debería estar transformada para esto.

A una velocidad instantánea los golpeo a los tres sin ser vista y los dejo sorprendidos ante el poder que tenia, de la nada surgieron muchos ponys de armadura morada y piel amarilla que Twilight reconoció y dijo.

Twilight: soldados de nivel gamma no me imagine que traerían refuerzos.

Carmasor: pues claro los de élite no eran desafío, así que trajimos uno 100 soldados de nivel 3 para enfrentarte.

Los soldados atacaron a Twilight estos eran mas fuertes que los de élite y le costaba mas golpes derribar los que a los soldados anteriores, mientras la atacaban los asesinos aprovechaban y la golpeaban por sorpresa, cansada de eso ella dijo.

Twilight: así no podré aun si venzo a los soldados estaré muy cansada para pelear con los asesinos, creo que tendré que utilizar mi poder al 20 % para acabar con esto.

En eso se preparaba para atacar a más soldados cuando de la nada un rayo de colores apareció y los ataco, de la nada se disipo el polvo dando lugar a la imagen de rainbow dash y detrás de ella venían las manes junto con shining y un grupo de 20 guardias, ella cambio su voz y firmemente dijo.

Twilight: ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes les dije claramente que no interrumpieran con mis asuntos?

Rainbow: creímos que eras alguien más pero por lo visto necesitas ayuda.

Twilight: no intenten ayudarme solo uno de estos soldados acabaría con todos ustedes mejor váyanse.

Applejack: ¿para que luches sola? No lo creo.

Twilight: cuatas veces lo debo repetir no me pueden ayudar, me entrenaron para poder detener a estos seres oscuros ustedes no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

Los tres asesinos vieron una oportunidad y dijeron.

Carmasor: esto es perfecto algo de carne fresca como carnada.

Yerica: podemos usar a estos ponys para forzar a la princesa a rendirse.

Grisaca: cierto soldados atrápenlos.

Los soldados rodearon a las manes así como a Shining y los soldados, Rainbow y Applejack así como Shining y los soldados dieron algo de resistencia pero lograron dominar los a todos, Twilight se sentía impotente ante lo que miraba y en eso Yerica dijo.

Yerica: ríndete princesa Magic sino no te garantizo que vivan.

Carmasor: desactiva tu transformación y muéstrate como eres.

Grisaca: será más gratificante así.

Twilight estaba dispuesta a ceder hasta que de la nada aparecieron las princesas Celestia y luna con una escolta de 230 soldados quienes de inmediato ayudaron a los capturados y en eso Twilight volteo a ver a los asesinos y les dijo.

Twilight: no les perdonare que involucraran a gente inocente, me las pagaran.

Su cuerpo tomo un brillo dorado que de inmediato comenzó a crecer dándoles miedo a los asesinos, Twilight comenzó a moverse y golpe por golpe derrotaba a los soldados enemigos con una facilidad de miedo hasta que todos acabaron muertos y eso dejo a los asesinos temblando en eso Twilight dijo.

Twilight: les dije que no volverían de este encargo y ahora será así.

Ella alzo vuelo y juntando toda la energía dorada con sus dos cascos juntos dijo.

Twilight: ¡GOLDEN FURY!

Un inmenso rayo dorado salio de sus cascos causando una explosión tremenda que dejo impactados a todos los presentes, al disiparse el polvo notaron que solo quedaban unas pocas cenizas haciendo ver que los asesino había muerto y sus cuerpo ya no existían en eso llega Cadence quien abrazo a su esposo dado que al ver la explosión se quedo preocupada, las manes así como las princesas y Shining se le acercaron y Celestia dijo.

Celestia: discúlpeme pero podría decirnos ¿Quién es usted y porque hizo todo eso?

Twilight sabia que con su transformación y su voz cambiada no la reconocían, Twilight usando su nombre astralix se presento.

Twilight: me presento soy la princesa Magic Galaxy del reino astralix.

Dijo respetuosamente en eso todos vieron que celestia y luna tenían caras de impacto y en eso celestia dijo sorprendida.

Celestia: ¿eres de verdad una princesa astralix?

Twilight: por supuesto que si pero, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Celestia y Luna chillaron como potrillas que veían a un famoso y dijeron con emoción.

Luna: una princesa astralix de verdad.

Celestia: Que emoción no me lo creo.

Ambas princesas estaban como niñas y cadence pregunto curiosa.

Cadence: tía Celestia, tía luna ¿Por qué se ponen así?

Las dos princesas hicieron reverencias ante Magic Galaxy y eso dejo atónitos a todos hasta que Celestia pregunto.

Celestia: princesa Magic, le pido un millar de disculpas por es recibimiento

Luna: es el mayor honor de nuestra vida, conocer a alguien de la ancestral raza astralix y más a alguien de su categoría.

Todos los presentes se asombraron de forma que nadie creía lo que veía, en eso Rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: me da curiosidad, ¿Qué es la raza astralix?

Twilight: mi raza los astralix somos una de las primeras formas de vida existentes, surgimos a partir de la energía residual que emiten los astros, mi raza a existido desde casi el mismo tiempo que el universo tubo origen.

Todos la miraron atónitos pero en eso Shining dijo.

Shining: si no fuera por la vos y que es de diferentes colores, aseguraría que es Twilight.

Cadence: es cierto tienen mucho parecido, pero en donde están mis modales, soy la princesa Cadence del imperio de cristal y el es mi esposo Shining Armor.

Dijo señalando al semental y Twilight fingiendo no conocerlos les dijo.

Twilight: Es un placer.

Applejack: bueno creo que ya entiendo la emoción de las princesas.

Celestia: los astralix no son solo una de las primeras razas que existieron además se dice que fueron bendecidos con poderes mágicos, fuerza, destreza, conocimientos, belleza y sabiduría que nadie imagina.

Luna: por eso esto nos impresiona ya que nunca en toda la historia de equestria se había visto un pony astralix y menos a una princesa.

Rarity: a todo esto ¿que hace aquí princesa magic?

Twilight: mi hermano el rey Galaxy eyes me envío a su mundo por una misión, la cual es detener la oscuridad que esta amenazándolo.

Celestia con preocupación pregunto.

Celestia: ¿de que oscuridad se trata?

Twilight: un ser oscuro y siniestro de nombre lord darkar.

Luna: ¿pero quien es el?

Twilight: no se me esta permitido decirlo, así que por lo presente solo diré que mi misión es detenerlo y salvar a su mundo.

Applejack: si ese es el caso cuente con nosotros princesa.

Twilight las vio de frente y dijo con una cara llena de seriedad.

Twilight: esta es la tercera y la ultima vez que lo digo, no pueden ayudarme, yo fui enviada a salvar su mundo y lo are mas rápido si no se meten, yo fui entrenada y preparada para enfrentarme a ellos y ustedes, ¿que podrían hacer si ni siquiera pudieron con esos soldados?, no pueden hacer nada por mi y no quiero arriesgarlas o que expongan su vida inútilmente así que si desean ayudar salgan de mi camino.

Twilight emprendió el vuelo ante la mirada de todos y Rainbow comento.

Rainbow: pero que terca es.

Rarity: pero tiene razón, además la escucharon no quiere arriesgar nuestras vidas y además, también es cierto que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla.

Applejack: no quisiera admitirlo pero es verdad, si unos pocos de eso soldados lograron someternos tan fácil solo la estorbaremos en su misión.

Celestia: la princesa Magic no ha pedido que no nos metamos en su camino y estoy segura que es porque no quiere que arriesguemos nuestras vidas.

Todos los presentes con pesar comprendieron y se fueron al castillo, al llegar Spike le dijo que encontró a Twilight dormida en una habitación y que parecía dormida desde hace horas, luego de verla la dejaron descansar pero cuando todos se retiraron ella abrió l s ojos y dijo con tristeza.

Twilight: lamente haberles hablado así, pero no pueden ayudarme porque lo mas probable es que morirían y no quiero que eso pase, les prometo que cuando todo acabe las cosas serán como antes.

Ella cerro los ojos aun con remordimiento por como trato a sus amigas pero sabiendo que las protegía del mal que debía detener y que desde ahora se asegurarlo de derrotar.

 **Nota: lamento el retraso pero la corrección me esta tardando y aun sigo buscando inspiración para las historias.**


	6. EL DESAFIÓ DEL PRÍNCIPE DE CRISTAL

**CAPITULO V**

 **EL DESAFIÓ DEL PRÍNCIPE DE CRISTAL Y LA RECONCILIACIÓN DE LOS HERMANOS SPARKEL.**

Pasaron dos días desde la fiesta en la que Twilight canto y donde se dio a conocer la existencia de la princesa Magic Galaxy a la familia real, en esos días las princesas Luna y Celestia trataban como pudieran de localizar a la princesa Magic para preguntarle mas del reino astralix, ya que haber conocido a una leyenda de su infancia las había alborotado como potrillas en una juguetearía, a tal grado que gastaron miles de bits en localizarla para que les hablara mas del antiguo reino del que venia y si se podía tener la oportunidad de verlo, Shining le pidió a Twilight que viniera al imperio por unos días para poder pasar un tiempo juntos, Twilight se dio cuenta de que con lo sucedido no había visto mucho a su hermano y cuñada así que decidió ir unos días de visita al imperio de cristal, por lo que tomo un tren el cual dos horas después arribo al imperio, en la estación fue recibida por unos guardias dado el echo de que había avisado de su visita previamente, por lo cual en la estación se le acercó el capitán Flash centry con unos guardias y inclinándose dijo.

Flash: sea bienvenida princesa Twilight.

Twilight algo nerviosa dijo.

Twilight: gracias capitán, ¿pero podríamos por favor ir al palacio?

Flash: claro alteza, por favor venga con nosotros.

En eso siguió a los guardias derecho al palacio y al llegar vio a su hermano quien la abrazo, con Cadence se dieron su saludo especial pero luego Shining saco un tema del que ella no quería hablar.

Shining: Twilight hay algo que quiero decirte.

Twilight: ¿que es hermano?

Shining se puso serio antes de hablar.

Shining: hace unos días en esa fiesta en canterlot mientras dormías, tus amigas y nosotros tratando de buscarte nos encontramos en medio de una pelea.

Twilight fingió no saber nada y dijo.

Twilight: una pelea, ¿Cómo fue eso?

Shining: a lo lejos de la fiesta había una clase de luces, pero al llegar nos encontramos con un grupo de soldados extraños atacando a una alicornio.

Twilight: ¿cómo era ella?

EL príncipe se puso a pensarlo un poco y luego trato de describirla.

Shining: su crin era de color negro, parecía tener estrellas en ella y despedía una luz de color zafiro, su piel era de color diamante, sus ojos eras de color azul safiro y su cuite Mark seguía igual a la tuya, solo que la estrella era dorada y las estrellas pequeñas de plata, ademas en sus alas tenia su cuite Mark gravada.

Twilight fingiendo curiosidad pregunto.

Twilight: ¿y de casualidad saben cual era su nombre?

Shining: según ella era la princesa Magic Galaxy y nos dijo que solo estorbamos, que no podíamos ayudarla en nada a detener a este enemigo, yo opino que solo presumía y por ello quiero tu ayuda para localizarla, voy a desafiarla a una competencia y así le demostrare que los de equestria si podemos ayudar.

En eso Twilight dijo fingiendo enojo.

Twilight: eso es todo, pospuse todo el papeleo pendiente, mis actividades con mis amigas y la única razón para eso es tu tonto ego masculino hermano, no me interesa esa tal princesa Magic y si es solo por tu orgullo lastimado resuelve lo solo, si me necesitas estaré en una habitación de huéspedes.

Shining quedo atónito por lo dicho por su hermana, pero antes de ir detrás de ella Cadence lo detuvo y dijo.

Cadence: me parece que Twilight tiene razón, es como si solo lo hicieras por ti, piensa en esto Shining ella a estado muy ocupada para venir pero aun así lo hizo por ti y solo le pides venir para que te ayude a recuperar tu orgullo roto, eso no me parece algo que un buen hermano aria.

Cadence se fue detrás de Twilight y dejo a Shining pensativo, mientras había pasado una hora y después de hablar con Cadence ella dijo estando ya sola en el cuarto.

Twilight: tal vez fui muy dura con shining así que are lo que el quiere, si quiere a la princesa Magic la tendrá.

Twilight se transformo y se tele transporto al centro de la plaza de cristal, al aparecer todos los sementales y yeguas se le quedaron mirando fijo, debido a su aparienia algunos comentaban cosas como.

Semental: vaya yegua es muy hermosa.

Yegua: que envidia me da, tiene mucha suerte.

Semental 2: pero que chica, esta es sin duda la mas hermosa yegua que aya visto.

Mientras caminaba todos los macho del imperio y los que venían de equestria al imperio le hacían piropos, en eso apareció Shining Armor delante de ella y le dijo seriamente.

Shining: ¿para que viniste aquí?

Twilight quien tenía la voz cambiada por su magia dijo.

Twilight: me llego el rumor de que querías que viniera al imperio, pero no me dijeron para que.

Shining: eso es por algo muy simple, te reto a una competencia, tu crees que te estorbamos y que no te podemos ayudar, pues te demostrare lo que los de equestria pueden hacer.

Twilight: no se si debería hacerlo, pero si insistes que sean 2 retos y que cada uno escoja el suyo.

Shining: me parece bien.

La gente del imperio junto a los turistas, se quedaron atónitos al oír lo del reto entre el príncipe del imperio de cristal y la misteriosa alicornio.

Twilight: como seguramente tu sabes las damas primero, mi reto es que subiremos por una montaña llevando una roca a cuestas.

Shining al escuchar esto supo que se tomo su desafío enserio y dijo.

Shining: si ese es tu reto lo acepto, con una condición.

Twilight: ¿y qué condición Será?

Shining: sin volar y sin magia, solo usando nuestra fuerza física.

Twilight supo que eso no seria problema y con calma dijo.

Twilight: por supuesto que acepto.

Los dos fueron acompañados por una gran multitud hasta la montaña donde seria en reto, para esto a los dos se les pusieron anillos anti magia en los cuernos y a Twilight se le amarraron las alas para que no volara como decía la condición impuesta, Cadence llego al lugar y Shining dijo confundido.

Shining: ¿Cadence que ases aquí?

Cadence: deteniendo esto.

Shining: y ¿Dónde esta Twilight?

Cadence: ella ya se fue shining todo por tu culpa, te dejo esta nota.

Shining leyó la nota y lo dejo totalmente triste y con un sentimiento de culpa con lo que decía en ella.

Nota: _Shining vine a visitarte porque pensé que querías que estuviéramos compartiendo como una familia, pero solo lo hiciste por salvar tu tonto orgullo de hombre, pensé que querías estar conmigo y solo me fallaste, así que volveré a ponyville para terminar con mis deberes atrasados los cuales te recuerdo retrase para verte, llámame cuando recuerdes como ser un buen hermano._

Shining termino de leer y dijo.

Shining: no puedo creer que piense eso de mí.

Twilight le quito la nota con un rápido movimiento y fingió leerla, aunque no lo necesitaba si después de todo ella la escribió y luego de un minuto dijo.

Twilight: me retiro.

Shining con cara de asombro pregunto.

Shining: ¿pero porque?

Twilight: ¿Por qué?, Eso responde me lo tú, ¿que es más importante tu hermana o esta competencia?

Shining medito un minuto y luego dijo.

Shining: mi hermana es lo que mas me importa.

Twilight sonriendo le dijo.

Twilight: pues en ese caso, cancelemos el reto y trata de arreglar las cosas con ella.

Iban a retirarse hasta que toda la gente comenzó a quejarse y en eso Twilight dijo.

Twilight: que tal si terminamos los retos, solo para calmar a la gente y luego arreglas las cosas con tu hermana.

Shining para que no hubiera tumultos acepto.

Shining: me parece bien princesa Magic.

Pero antes de comenzar las princesas Celestia y luna aparecieron, se acercaron corriendo a la princesa magic y con entusiasmo de niñas dijeron.

Celestia: princesa magic que alegría verla otra vez.

Luna: sin duda no podría ponernos más felices volverla a ver.

Las dos princesas tenían sonrisas de cierta forma desquiciada, por lo que ella sonrío nerviosamente y retrocedió con lentitud hasta la línea de salida en donde Shining esperaba, cuando dieron la señal para empezar y todos veían la escena con impacto, Twilight podía correr como si nada aun con esa gran roca en la espalda, mientras Shining apenas si podía caminar y luego de 20 minutos Twilight volvió después de dejar la roca en la cima de la montaña, pero Shining tardo cerca de 4 horas lo cual causo que Twilight tuviera que esperarlo con los demás en el lugar de llegada y cuando regreso dijo muerto de cansancio.

Shining: ¿como fue que lo hiciste con tanta facilidad?

 **Nota de autor: para no confundir a nadie desde ahora si Twilight esta trasformada le pondré Magic.**

Magic: eso no fue nada solo mira.

Camino hacia la montaña y enterró su casco en ella, la gente comenzó a sentir un gran temblor causando algo de miedo, hasta que vieron que era la princesa Magic quien comenzó a levantar la montaña sin queja alguna ante la mirada impactada de todos y luego la bajo, saco su casco de la tierra para luego decir.

Magic: esa solo fue mi fuerza al 10 por ciento.

Todos la miraron con una cara de asombro como si hubieran visto lo más increíble del mundo, pues ella sola levanto la montaña como si nada y la puso en el suelo, se les acercó y todos por el impacto se le alejaron, una vez en el lugar dirigiéndose a Shining dijo.

Magic: te cansaste demasiado, no podrás con el otro reto así que mejor me voy, tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos ver.

Se disponía a irse pero un gran retumbo comenzó, haciendo sobresaltar a todo el mundo y Cadence llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Cadence: mire eso.

En las montañas había comenzado a surgir un gran chorro de lava que alarmo a todos y en eso Celestia dijo.

Celestia: el movimiento de la montaña debió despertar un volcán dormido, debemos evacuar el imperio rápido.

Antes de que alguien se moviera Magic tomo vuelo y cerro sus ojos concentrándose, haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera un aura celeste y Blanca que luego concentro en sus cascos delanteros, apuntando a la montaña donde estaba la lava y dijo.

Magic: ¡GLACE BANG!

De sus cascos salio un rayo de color celeste y blanco que de un golpe congelo el volcán, un minuto después exploto liberando una nevada, todos la miraron con gran impresión hasta que Cadence se le acerco y le dijo.

Cadence: princesa Magic Galaxy, tiene mi gratitud eterna por haber salvado el imperio y a los que viven aquí.

Magic sonrío y dijo tranquilamente.

Magic: no debe agradecerme nada, poder ayudar es mas que suficiente.

Cadence le respondió la sonrisa y luego la princesa se fue volando, pero antes de alejarse demasiado dijo dirigiéndose a Shining.

Magic: no lo olvides debes hablar con tu hermana.

Dicho eso se largo a volar, mientras todos seguían mudos del impacto por todo lo que la vieron hacer y en eso Celestia dijo con la emoción de una niña.

Celestia: Luna lo que hizo fue increíble, sin duda es una leyenda viviente.

Luna de la misma forma dijo.

Luna: sin duda es una princesa increíble y su poder es inmenso, ¿crees que si la invitamos quiera venir a cenar con nosotras en canterlot?

Celestia: no estoy segura, creo que deberíamos preguntarle cuando podamos volver a verla.

Dijeron con aires de ilusionadas, cuando Magic se alejo lo suficiente se tele trasporto al castillo de ponyville y se transformo denuevo en twilight pero luego de ver que no había nadie en el castillo se dispuso a dormirse ya que era algo tarde pues paso toda la tarde en el imperio llamado la intención y cumpliendo el desafío de shining, era de noche así que ella se tiro a dormir y luego de un rato llego Spike quien la encontró dormida se pregunto que hacia allí si se supone que estaría en el imperio de cristal por unos días pero viendo que dormía la dejo tranquila pues sabia que mañana podría pedirle una explicación, ala mañana siguiente twilight despertó y al encontrarse con Spike este le pregunto.

Spike: ¿twilight cuando volviste yo pensé que irías por unos días al imperio de cristal?

Twilight fingiendo tristeza y enojo le dijo a Spike lo que había pasado haciéndolo enojar y luego preguntando.

Spike: y ¿Quién es esa princesa magic galaxy?

Twilight: pues según lo que escuche es una princesa que pertenece a una raza legendaria llamada astralix.

Spike: ¿y que son los astralix?

Twilight: no puede decir mucho porque no me dieron detalles.

Spike: bueno tal vez te interese esto.

Dicho eso le mostró el diario y ella comenzó a leer el encabezado que decía.

Twilight: "aplaste derrota, el príncipe del imperio de cristal fue humillado en una competencia".

Luego comenzó a leer la noticia.

Twilight:"el Príncipe Shining Armor del imperio de cristal fue vergonzosamente derrotado sin esfuerzo por una yegua, la cual fue llamada princesa Magic Galaxy, después de la competencia la misma princesa Magic salvo al imperio de una erupción volcánica ganándose así la admiración y gratitud de todo el imperio de cristal".

Spike: al parecer Shining recibió su merecido, no creo que debas reclamar le nada.

Twilight: tienes razón Spike no debería reclamar le ya recubro su castigo.

Por dentro Twilight moría de risa por lo que le hizo a su hermano y muy contenta por haber salvado al imperio de cristal, mas tare ese día por sorpresa Shining llego de sorpresa junto a Cadence y Twilight los recibió diciendo.

Twilight: me alegra tu visita Cadence pero, ¿Qué ases aquí"hermano"?

Dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra hermano y simulando su enojo, en eso Shining dijo.

Shining: perdóname Twilight fui un muy mal hermano al anteponer mi orgullo antes que a ti, tu quería que pasáramos tiempo como familia y yo solo te falle así que te pido no te suplico que me perdones por fallarte como hermano.

Twilight se quedo conmovida por lo dicho, ya que le hizo entender que Shining de verdad lo sentía y se avergonzaba de lo que hizo, le regalo una dulce sonrisa y con un abrazo le dijo.

Twilight: no hay nada que perdonar.

Shining respondió el abrazo y a este sé le unió Cadence pero luego de un minuto Twilight empezó a reír lo que dejo extrañado a Shining y luego ella dijo.

Twilight: además me parece que con la derrota que sufriste ya fue suficiente.

Tras decir eso comenzó a reír a lágrima viva seguidas por Cadence y Spike asiendo que Shining se muera de vergüenza, la tarde pasó y Shining junto con Cadence se fueron mientras Twilight se despedía de ellos para luego continuar con su rutina normal del día, hasta que a la noche percibe otra presencia arcana pero muy lejos así que por precaución se trasformo y se fue volando en dirección hacia el lugar que resulto ser el imperio de cristal, al llegar se dio cuento de que el castillos de cristal estaba rodeado por guardias nivel gamma, la guardia de cristal estaba sometida y atrapada en los calabozos pero no había rastro de los príncipes, además de los guardias también había unos encapuchados, todos tenían capuchas verdes y piel blanca pero por las capuchas no se les veía el rostro, pero por no aparecer en los registros de su hermano Magic no los conocía pero en eso momento solo se encontraba concentrada en encontrar a los príncipes del imperio, una vos llamo Magic haciéndole estremecer lo huesos, pues al instante la reconoció mientras esta decía.

¿?: Valla la princesa Magic no honra con su presencia.

Ella se giro para encontrar un alicornio de piel negra con una armadura azul quien tenia crin gris y ojos amarillos pero su armadura cubría su cuite Mark, Magic lo llamo diciendo.

Magic: tu eres uno de los 12 generales de Darkar, según los registros eres el general Shigfrid.

Shigfrid la miro y con una sonrisa dijo.

Shigfrid: efectivamente princesa, su victoria en este lugar llego a oídos de Darkar y por eso mi lord me mando a ocupar el imperio de cristal, ahora rinde te o de lo contrario mataremos a los príncipes de este lugar.

Detrás de el estaban Shining Armor y Cadence inconscientes, amordazados y atados dejándola preocupada para luego decir.

Magic: te propongo algo Shigfrid, combatamos tu y yo, si gano liberaras el imperio.

El general enemigo puso una sonrisa malvada antes de responder.

Shigfrid: ¿y qué aras si yo gano?

Magic: si tu ganas me rendiré y podrás llevarme ante darkar.

Shigfrid la miro con una sonrisa desquiciada y dijo.

Shigfrid: acepto princesa y cuando gane, lord Darkar será feliz de verte y matarte en persona.

Los dos se hicieron espacio en el centro de la plaza de cristal mientras los ciudadanos desde sus casas veían con susto lo que sucedía previo al enfrentamiento, de un momento a otro empezaron atacarse el uno al otro golpe por golpe, aunque Twilight estuviera en su forma de Magic la pelea estaba bien pareja ya que Shigfrid también tenia habilidad, la pelea se prolongo durante un largo rato pues los golpes que ambos se lanzaban los esquivaban y bloqueaban en secuencia, haciendo que fuera difícil acertar un golpe hasta que Shigfrid barrio un casco en el suelo haciéndola caer, para luego golpearla en la cara haciéndola gritar de dolor, luego la golpearon en el estomago para hacerla sufrir mas, Magic estaba siendo golpeada y apenas podía bloquear los golpes estando en el suelo y haciendo una maniobra logro ponerse de pie mientras golpeaba a Shigfrid en la cara siéndolo retroceder para que luego este dijera.

Shigfrid: reconozco que tienes habilidad princesa pero con eso no me vencerás, ahora te derrotare y te llevare ante lord Darkar.

Shigfrid se lanzo hacia ella con intención de atacarla pero ella dando una voltereta lo golpeo en la quijada haciendo gemir de dolor y luego este furioso le lanza un golpe el cual ella detuvo con sus casco para luego torcerle el casco con en el que intento golpearla haciéndolo gritar y este dijo furioso.

Shigfrid: me las pagaras.

De su cuerpo salio un aura de color negro y luego este dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡DEVASTACIÓN OSCURA!

 **Nota: si no puedo poner el taque en ingles lo pondré en español para no tener complicaciones.**

Una gran energía oscura cubría el lugar atacando todo lo que estaba en su camino, Magic al ver esto cubrió su cuerpo con un aura brillante y dijo.

Magic: ¡LUZ DESTELLASTE!

Una corriente de luz salio de su cuerpo deteniendo la energía oscura y luego ella dijo.

Magic: este no es tu máximo poder, no desperdicies mi tiempo y pelea con toda tu fuerza.

Shigfrid: si eso quieres pues te lo demostrare.

Shigfrid comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño igual al de la princesa celestia, al ver esto magic lo vio de una forma desafiante a lo que shigfrid dijo.

Shigfrid: querías ver todo mi poder, pues aquí esta.

Luego surgió de el un aura mucho mas negra que la otra y el dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡ULTIMATE BLACK!

Un gran rayo negro salio en dirección hacia Magic, ella grita y una gran luz destruyo el rayo sorprendiendo a Shigfrid para después ponerse a brillar intensamente y luego ella dijo.

Magic: eres hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero si comparamos mi poder mágico con el tuyo no eres nada y ahora sufrirás por lo que le hiciste a esta gente.

Magic comenzó a brillar mucho mas intensamente para luego gritar.

Magic: ¡LOS 100 DRAGONES DE LUZ!

100 figuras luminosas con forma de dragón aparecieron dando directamente contra Shigfrid haciéndolo sufrir de dolor para luego devolverlo a la normalidad y dejarlo en el suelo lleno de dolor, Magic se le acercó y le dijo.

Magic: si este es el poder de uno de los generales de darkar solo me decepcionas, te mataría pero creo que darle la noticia de tu derrota en persona a Darkar será peor castigo.

Shigfrid haciendo esfuerzo dijo.

Shigfrid: soldados maten a todos los civiles.

Los soldados obedecieron y se preparaban para masacrar a los civiles el imperio pero los de capucha verde les dispararon con flechas matando a todos los soldados antes de que tocaran a alguien y en eso Shigfrid les dijo.

Shigfrid: son unos traidores, ¿como se atreven a traicionar a lord Darkar?

De entre ello apareció uno pero con capucha roja y este dijo.

Rojo: te obedecíamos porque venciste a nuestro líder lord Elrond pero ahora tu fuiste vencido por ella por lo tanto la hermandad de lorien ya no te obedecerá mas ahora ella es nuestra líder.

Dijo señalando a Magic que lo veía con cara de asombro y luego el rojo se quito la capucha revelando ser de piel blanca con crin rubia y ojos azules el cual luego dijo.

Rojo: mi nombre es Haldir y somos la hermandad de lorien.

Ante esto descubrió so cuite Mark que era de una hoja de color dorado, en eso magic le dijo.

Magic: son mearas la antigua raza de ponis arqueros.

Haldir: esta en lo correcto my lady.

Dicho eso todos se inclinaron y magic pregunto.

Magic. ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

Haldir: en total somos 1000 pero solo somos una parte de nuestro clan el cual se divide en dos tribus, nuestra tribu estaba al mando de lord elrond y la otra tribu esta al mando de lord tranduil la cual cuenta con otros 3000, al ver que éramos menos shigfrid nos ataco y derroto ya que supo que teniendo mas soldados no podría llegar hasta tranduil, según nuestro código si alguien vence a nuestro líder el que lo haga será el líder así que estamos a su mando my lady.

Magic los vio y al ver esto dijo.

Magic: entonces saquen a los soldados de los calabozos y liberen a los príncipes.

Haciendo reverencia un grupo se disperso y obedeció mientras magic preguntaba.

Magic: ¿como esta formada su tribu?

Haldir: somos unos 800 guerreros y 200 mujeres, nuestra tribu seguirá creciendo pero no tenemos un lugar fijo donde estar.

Magic: descuida yo les daré un lugar para quedarse.

Shigfrid aprovechando la situación se convirtió en sombra y se escapo mientras la princesa y sus recientes colaboradores liberaban el imperio, dos horas mas tarde todos los soldados estaban liberados y los príncipes desatados en eso Shining y Cadence se le acercaron a Magic para decirle.

Cadence: princesa magic otra vez le doy mi más sincera gratitud por salvar al imperio.

Shining: yo también le doy las gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros.

Magic: no es nada fue un placer.

Una hora después magic junto con la tribu de arqueros se iban del imperio, Magic le pidió a Haldir que la llevaras hasta donde estaban las mujeres y llegaron dos hora después para ser presentada como nueva líder de la tribu, en eso Magic le hablo a todos diciendo.

Magic: les pido a todos que me sigan y le mostrare un lugar donde podrán hacer un pueblo y tener un lugar para criar a sus hijos y a todas sus generaciones futuras.

Toda la tribu la siguió y ella los guío a un claro inmenso que estaba cruzando el bosque everfree, usando sus poderes convirtió alguno árboles a su alrededor un casas y un pequeño grupo de árboles en un cuartel haciendo que haldir le preguntara asombrado.

Haldir: ¿como pudo hacer todo esto?

Magic: tome clases de magia de transformación así fue como pude convertir los árboles en otras cosas, las casas son para las familias y el cuartel es para los que son únicamente guerreros debería bastar para que comiencen a asentarse.

Haldir: si podremos comenzar a asentarnos ¿pero y la comida?

Magic: conozco este bosque y hay mucho árboles llenos de fruta así que alimento no les faltara solo deben ir a becarlo.

Haldir vio que ella lo había planeado bien pero luego ella dijo.

Magic: ustedes se quedaran aquí yo vivo en otra parte y me necesitan allá.

Haldir la vio y comprendiendo dijo.

Haldir: entiendo mi lady pero recuerde que si necesita ayuda la tribu siempre esta para ayudarla.

Magic le sonrío y le dijo.

Magic: lo recordare y ten por seguro que vendré a visitarlos para ver como están y como prosperan.

Haldir también sonrío y ella se fue volando en dirección a su castillo, cuando llego vio que Spike dormía y se transformo en Twilight para luego irse a dormir pensando en lo que había echo por el imperio y la alegría que le daba que su hermano estuviera bien para luego decir.

Twilight: me siento muy feliz por haber ayudado tanto y así los seguiré haciendo.

Dijo durmiéndose totalmente feliz.


	7. ATAQUE EN CANTERLOT

**CAPITULO VI**

 **UNA CENA Y EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DARKAR.**

Una semana paso volando y la construcción del cuartel para la guardia real de Twilight estaba lista y ese día la princesa Celestia asistió en persona para la inauguración, subiendo a un podio la princesa Celestia tomo la palabra diciendo.

Celestia: ciudadanos de Ponyville, es con gran orgullo que doy por inaugurado el nuevo cuartel para la guardia real armonía, cuyo deber será proteger al pueblo y a nuestra princesa Twilight Sparkel, confío plenamente en que ellos sabrán cuidar del pueblo así como de su princesa.

El publico aplaudió al discurso de Celestia, los guardias se organizaron ocupando la mitad para el turno diurno y la otra mitad para la nocturna asegurándose de que el castillo estuviera vigilado las 24 horas del día para protección de Twilight y para marcar a la guardia como la guardia de ponyville cambiaron sus armaduras las cuales ahora eran de plata con la cuite Mark de Twilight en el pecho, luego de unas horas Flash Centry llego del imperio con una orden de transferencia firmada con Cadence para su estadía en el cuartel junto con la nueva guardia real y ante su presencia Twilight sentía una sensación extraña que no sentía desde que estuvo en la escuela Canterlot la ultima vez, a la mañana siguiente Spike despertó y oyó un escándalo que venia de afuera y se dirigió a ver que sucedía pero al llegar descubrió que eran los guardias que no dejaban entrar a las manes, fue hacia los guardias y les pregunto.

Spike: ¿que pasa aquí?

Dos de los guardias le dieron un saludo y uno dijo.

Guardia: señor estas ponis dicen ser amigas de la princesa.

Spike miro a sus amigas y le hablo a los guardias.

Spike: es verdad que ellas son sus amigas, déjenlas entrar.

Guardia: a la orden.

Los guardias les dieron paso y Rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué te llaman señor Spike?

Spike: después de la inauguración Twilight me nombro jefe de personal, así que los guardias deben obedecer me a mi también, incluso el capitán debe obedecer mis ordenes.

Rarity miro a los guardias, pero no encontró a nadie mas del personal.

Rarity: que bien pero, ¿donde esta las mucamas y empleados?

Spike: Twilight y yo somos los únicos que vivimos aquí, ya que los guardias viven en el cuartel, no se necesitan empleados si solo somos dos.

Applejack: ¿Dónde esta Twilight?

Spike: ella recién termino de desayunar, ahora esta en el baño pero no debe tardar, Acompáñenme a la sala del Trono para esperarla.

Fueron camino ala sala y después de ser saludados por los guardias entraron y dentro de ella estaba el capitán cabiendo guardia para luego saludar diciendo.

Flash: bueno días señor Spike y compañía.

Spike: bueno días capitán, tranquilícese por favor, ellas son amigas de la princesa y por cierto chicas el es el capitán Flash Centry, fue recién transferido desde el imperio de cristal por orden de Cadence para ayudar a Twilight con su nueva guardia.

Las chicas saludaron al Pegaso y momentos después, apareció Twilight a la cual saludaron de manera amistosa, después de pasar la tarde Spike iba por los pasillos con cara de desanimado y luego se topo con el capitán el cual le dijo.

Flash: ¿qué le sucede señor Spike?

Spike: por favor si estamos solos me puedes decir Spike.

El pegaso le tomo la palabra.

Flash: bien, ¿porque esa cara Spike?

Spike trato de disimular.

Spike: es solo cansancio, no es nada grave.

Flash al ver su cara puso una sonrisa burlona y le dijo.

Flash: ya veo, ¿es por una chica verdad?

Spike con cara de impresión lo miro, no entendía como pero el le había dado al clavo, después de un minuto hablo impactado.

Spike: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Flash: digamos que conozco esa mirada.

Eso le llamo la atención al pequeño dragón.

Spike: ¿de donde?

Flash se puso nervioso y luego dijo.

Flash: ese no es el problema, ¿acaso ella te rechazo?

Spike puso cara desanimada y dijo.

Spike: ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella, la verdad y no tengo el valor para decirle.

Flash le puso un casco en el hombro y le dio unas palabras de animo.

Flash: descuida estoy seguro de que si te lo propones, podrás decírselo algún día.

El pequeño dragón se animo con esas palabras.

Spike: gracias Flash.

Dicho eso Spike se fue, dejando a Flash pensando.

Flash:" _si el puede, quizá yo también pueda decirle a ella"_

Dijo mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de cierta princesa, mas tarde en la noche Twilight se disponía a dormir, hasta que recordó algo importante.

Twilight: es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa Celestia, ¿pero que podría darle?

Twilight se puso a pensar en un regalo y de repente dijo con alegría.

Twilight: pues claro, lo mejor que ella podría recibir es la visita de su heroína en su fiesta y ya se como hacerlo.

Al día siguiente los manes escoltadas por Flash y unos guardias llegaron a Cantelot para luego dirigirse a la fiesta de Celestia, todas llevaban los vestidos que usaron para la coronación de Twilight y fueron recibidas por la princesa Celestia la cual estaba rodeada de gente felicitándola, Twilight se escabullo de la fiesta y usando un hechizo se duplico para luego quitarse el vestido, esconderlo y trasformarse en Magic Galaxy, su copia volvió a la fiesta mientras ella salía por la ventana para luego pasar por la ventana del salón y con un destello de luz dijo con su voz cambiada.

Magic: feliz cumpleaños princesa Celestia.

Celestia grito asombrada como una fanática que conoce a un cantante famoso y ella junto con Luna se le acercaron emocionadas, mientras ella descendía al suelo para luego saludarla con emoción diciendo.

Celestia: princesa Magic que honor tenerla aquí en mi fiesta, esta es la mejor sorpresa que podría recibir pero ¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?

Ella respondió con simpleza.

Magic: muy simple el día de hoy nadie hablaba de nada mas, así que decidí pasar a saludar.

Luna: pues claro como no se iba a enterar con toda Equestria hablando de eso, nos alegra mucho su visita princesa Magic.

Todos los machos y guardias con excepción de Shining la admiraban porque para ellos era la yegua más hermosa que hubieran visto en el mundo, ganándose miradas asesinas de muchas yeguas de la fiesta, las manes aprovecharon para presentar le a Twilight y al verla a las dos juntas, sin saber que la otra era una copia no pudieron evitar decir cosas como.

Applejack: vaya si no fuera que es imposible, diría que son hermanas gemelas.

Rarity: es cierto, es increíble lo mucho que se parecen.

Pinkie: casi son completamente iguales, hasta sus cuite marks se parecen, pero las dos tiene diferentes tonos de color en todo.

Rainbow: además de que una es una heroína con súper poderes y la otra es una cerebrito.

Eso ultimo hizo que Magic frunciera el ceño levemente sin que se notara.

Fluttershy: la verdad nunca las había visto en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, pero al verlas aquí supongo que solo era coincidencia.

Todos en la fiesta estaban de acuerdo con las manes sobre lo mucho que se parecían, pero por otro lado Magic estaba tranquila ya que su plan había funcionada y nadie sospechaba que la Twilight que estaba allí era una copia, de un momento a otro Blue Blood se le acercó y besándola en la pesuña dijo.

Blood: un gusto hermosa, ¿si gustas podríamos conocernos mejor?

Ella se sintió asqueada y le tomo del casco para rompérselo de una torcedura, mientras el príncipe estaba gritando sin parar lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia una pared diciendo.

Magic: ¡también puedo leer la mente, pervertido asqueroso!

Todos la escucharon atentamente y Celestia se le acercó, con cara de avergonzada se inclino y dijo.

Celestia: princesa Magic, suplico su perdón por mi tonto sobrino, le aseguro que no volverá a molestarla.

Magic: esta bien, de paso si quiere mañana puedo venir a cenar con usted y con Luna para hablar.

Celestia al oír esto dijo emocionada como niña.

Celestia: si nos sentiríamos honradas si usted no acompañara.

Luna con la misma emoción dijo.

Luna: le prometemos que haremos los mejores platillos del menú para recibirla.

Magic sonrío y dijo.

Magic: vendré con gusto.

Alzo vuelo ante la mirada de todos los presentes y en eso, minutos después la copia de Twilight volvió al baño, al llegar se encontró con Magic la cual volvió a ser Twilight y deshizo el hechizo para desaparecer la copia y ponerse el vestido para volver a la fiesta, pero al llegar encontró a toda la gente conmocionada como si hubiera pasado algo sorprendente aunque ella sabia que de seguro fue por su sorpresa y en eso se acercó ala princesa Celestia para despedirse debido a que la fiesta llegaba a su fin y le dijo.

Twilight: princesa, ¿Qué tal la paso en la fiesta?

Celestia con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Celestia: fue la mejor fiesta que tuve desde que era niña.

Twilight le dio una abraso y se retiro junto con sus amigas y sus guardias de regreso a ponyville, después de dormir al día siguiente termino su rutina y en su habitación volvió a crear una copia para no causar sospecha y se transformo para luego volar hasta canterlot, cuando llego al castillo fue recibida por las princesas quienes con emoción la recibieron diciendo como niñas.

Celestia: que bueno que vino princesa Magic.

Luna: la esperábamos con ansia, por favor acompáñenos al comedor.

Magic las siguió hacia el comedor donde la mesa estaba llena de los mejores platillos y dulces que los cocineros pudieran hacer, ella se sentó en medio de las dos y Celestia le pregunto.

Celestia: princesa Magic si no le molesta, ¿podría decirnos más de la oscuridad que nos asecha?

Luna: Por favor entienda que como princesas necesitamos estar al corriente para mantener a nuestros súbditos protegidos.

Magic: supongo que prevenirlas seria lo mas sensato, todo empezó hace unos 5000 años cuando su abuela la reina Cristal Light era la gobernante ella tenia un hermano que le tenia envidia de nombre Black heart, su envidia se debía a que sus padre había elegido a su hermana para gobernar envés de a el al que le pertenecía el trono por derecho de nacimiento y se dispuso a buscar el poder para acabar con su hermana y reclamar el trono para si mismo, entonces fue como conoció a la maligna hechicera Arcameda la cual al notar la maldad de su corazón le enseño los secretos de la oscura magia arcana, trasformándolo en el primer practicante de magia arcana, con el tiempo Arcameda tomo a dos aprendices mas y antes de su ejecución ordenada por la corona, repartió los 3 libros de la magia arcana que ella escribió entre sus aprendices pero Black heart en un intento de hacerse con todo el poder de la magia arcana, mato a los otros dos y tomo los 3 libros para si mismo, comenzó a aprender todos los secretos oscuros de la magia arcana a tal punto de que decidió esperar para tomar el trono ya que sabia que si intentaba tomar el trono por la fuerza sus padres y hermana le ganarían con facilidad, así que decidió esperar el momento en el que el trono estuviera mas vulnerable para tomarlo, así que con el paso de los siglos y milenios a cada pony que moría les quito sus sombras para darles forma física y formar su propio ejercito para atacar y destruir a los que se le opusieran, con el tiempo decidió tener un nombre que el mundo al pronunciarlo temblaría de miedo, así fue como se hizo llamar lord Darkar el señor oscuro, aparentemente con las recientes desapariciones de sus oficiales militares puede deducirse fácilmente que eligió esta época para empezar su conquista.

Cuando las dos princesas terminaron de escuchar la historia Celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿pero si eso es cierto quiere decir?, ¿que Darkar es nuestro tío abuelo?

Magic respiro un poco y luego contesto.

Magic: así es por lo tanto será mejor que me ocupe de esto sola, ya que no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie inocente.

Las princesas iban a decir algo hasta que un guardia entro diciendo.

Guardia: princesas se acerca un ejército hasta la ciudad.

Las princesas junto con Magic fueron hasta un gran balcón y distinguieron un gran numero de ponis armados y al frente de ellos venia un alicornio de piel gris azul con crin blanca erizada con una cuite Mark de unos colmillos con sangre y gritando como loco, Magic lo reconoció y dijo.

Magic: son soldados gamma y al frete esta el general Raizen el carnívoro.

Eso llamo la atención de la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Quién es el?

Magic: Raizen forma parte de los 12 generales de Darkar y lo llaman el carnívoro, debido a que disfruta comer la carne de los que mata.

Las dos princesas pusieron una cara de terror ante lo dicho y en eso Magic invoco una luz de la cual surgió un ave a la cual le dijo.

Magic: dile a Haldir que venga a Canterlot con 500 de sus hombres listos para el combate y que nos espera una dura batalla.

El ave se fue y luego Magic les dijo a las princesas.

Magic: por lo que veo son al menos 5000 soldados, tendré que distraerlos hasta que lleguen mis tropas.

Celestia reacciono y dijo.

Celestia: pero si son 5000 como quieres pelear tu sola y solo pediste 500 tropas si van a pelear deja por lo menos que te ayude la guardia real.

Magic: no estos soldados son muy fuertes y la guardia real no podrá hacerle resistencia, yo y mis tropas nos ocuparemos.

Magic se concentro profundamente, de su cuerpo salio un aura marrón y dijo.

Magic: ¡WUDO!

Un inmenso muro de rocas comenzó a rodear la ciudad interrumpiendo el paso de las tropas arcanas, en eso el ave vuelve y de ella surgen Haldir y las tropas que Magic pidió, Haldir se le acercó y le dijo.

Haldir: estamos aquí my lady que hacemos.

Magic: tu y tus hombres súbanse al muro y disparen sus flechas hacia ellos mientras yo me encargo del general raizen.

Haldir: como ordene my lady.

Hizo reverencia y se retiro con sus hombres hasta el muro, Magic voló por encima del mismo y dio la señal para que empezaran a disparar lo cual hicieron los arqueros disparando sus flechas con sus arcos los cuales les daban a algunos y a otros les costaba porque se protegían con sus escudos de la flechas en eso Magic llega hasta el general el cual dijo.

Raizen: vaya la princesa Magic, debí saber que eras tu la que invoco este muro.

Magic: no permitiré que mates a la gente inocente de Canterlot.

Raizen: entonces tu ceras la que morirá.

El cabello de Raizen comenzó a moverse atrapando a Magic la cual luchaba por liberarse mientras Raizen la golpeaba pero le era complicado porque cada vez se sentía mas débil en eso Raizen dijo.

Raizen: mi melena absorbe tu energía y pronto estarás muy cansada para poder pelear.

Magic pensó.

Magic: _"si sigue drenando mi energía me destransformare y me recubrirán las princesas"_

Magic pensó rápido y dijo estirando su casco derecho dijo.

Magic: ¡LIGHT SWORD!

De su mano surgió una energía creando una espada con la cual le corto la melena liberándose al instante, haciendo levitar unas rocas las puso alrededor de su casco y dijo.

Magic: ¡TERRA PUNCH!

La tierra cubrió su casco como un guante y de un golpe le tiro todos los dientes haciendo decir.

Raizen: mis dientes, tienes idea de cuanto taldran en clesel maldita.

Dijo con furia pero sin sus dientes apenas se le entendía en eso Magic se concentro y de la espada surgió un aura amarilla y dijo.

Magic: ¡TAJO DE TRUENO!

De un golpe con su espada termino en el suelo con la melena electrificada y sin poder moverse, los soldados al ver esto se retiraron ya que sin su líder y habiendo caído la mitad de ellos intentaron escapar llevándose a su general y magic al ver esto se concentro y de su cuerpo surgió un aura de color rubí y dijo.

Magic: ¡FIRE INFERNAL DRAGON!

De ella sufrió un inmenso dragón de fuego que lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego color rubí que arrazo con casi todos los soldados que huían dejando solo en pie al que cargaba a Raizen, terminado eso se fue al lado de las princesas las cuales tenia una cara de impacto total Al ver que ella solo había batido con medio ejercito ella sola y sin ayuda aun de sus propias tropas así que cuando ella lego al lugar en el que estaban Celestia le pregunto asombrada.

Celestia: ¿pudo haber derrotado a todo ese ejército usted misma?

Magic: si podría haberlo hecho sola.

Luna: ¿y entonces porque llamo a sus tropas?

Magic: para cuidar de ustedes y de la ciudad.

Celestia y luna después entendieron porque a pesar de poder pelar sola pidió ayuda, las dos con una sonrisa de fanáticas le dijeron.

Celestia: hay no se hubiera molestado princesa usted es una gran persona.

Luna: muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotras.

Las dos tenían una sonrisa algo desquiciada la cual incomodaba a Magic la cual sonrío nerviosa y dijo.

Magic: ok mejor nos vamos, Haldir prepara a tu hombres para el transporte.

Haldir: si my lady.

Haldir y sus hombres se fueron junto a Magic la cual creando un pájaro de luz gigante como la que los trajo los llevo de regreso junto con ella ante la mirada asombrada de las princesas, rato después de dejar a las tropas en su aldea Magic se fue de regreso a su castillo para transformarse en Twilight deshacer la copia y acostarse a dormir diciendo.

Twilight: que dura día espero no volver a arriesgarme así a descubrirme.

Se durmió pensando en lo que ocurrió en ese día esperando poder un día decir la verdad y liberarse del peso que guardaba el secreto de su origen.

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **EL DESAFIO DEL CAOS.**

Luego de otro ataque de los soldados arcanos Magic se disponía a volver a su castillo cuando de la nada del hueco de un árbol salía una garra de león y después una de águila para dar paso al caos viviente o como todos en equestria le dicen.

Magic: Discord.

Dijo ella reconociendo al señor del caos.

Discord: en persona, me honra conocerla princesa Magic, pero si no le molesta, ¿cómo supo mi nombre?

Magic respondió de inmediato.

Magic: puedo leer la mente de los demás si lo deseo.

Discord: que interesante al parecer posee una magia asombrosa.

Magic: gracias supongo.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando Discord se le apareció en frente y dijo.

Discord: desde que escuche de usted, quise saber que tan buena es con la magia así que la reto.

Magic estaba confundida por lo que el había dicho.

Magic: ¿a que?

Discord: muy sencillo yo creare algunas situaciones y luego usted las resuelve nada difícil.

Magic sabia que con sus habilidades no tenia forma de perder así que acepto.

Magic: si con eso me dejas tranquila lo are.

Discord: muy bien pues…

Chasqueo sus garras poniéndose un disfraz de anfitrión de concursos y dijo con un micrófono.

Discord: hoy vamos a ver si nuestra concursante puede ganar en el concurso, sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa llamado, "¿puedes resolver esto?"

Dijo apareciendo un gran cartel con esa pregunta para luego llevarlos a otro lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta de que era cascada arco iris y en eso Discord chasqueo y la cascada comenzó a fluir hacia arriba para luego decir.

Discord: el primer reto de nuestra concursante, será devolver la cascada a su flujo normal, claro si llega a lograrlo y ahora vallamos con…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Magic palmeo sus cascos y la cascada volvió a ser normal, Discord tenia la mandíbula en el suelo al ver que había desecho su magia con esa facilidad y dijo.

Discord: bien nuestra concursante supero el reto contra todo pronóstico y ahora vamos con el otro reto.

Chasqueo y llegaron al desierto de Arabia equina donde Discord chasqueo y la arena comenzó a agitarse, Discord con una sonrisa dijo.

Discord: vaya parece que una tormenta de arena se acerca a nosotros y el reto de nuestra concursante es detenerla, acompáñenos para ver como nuestra concursante intenta…

Magic inhalo y soplo fuerte deshaciendo la tormenta de arena ante la mirada sorprendida de Discord, el cual dijo con cara de fastidio.

Discord: bien y la concursante gana el segundo reto, ahora vallamos al tercer y ultimo reto.

Chasqueo y aparecieron en la plaza central de ponyville para sorpresa de Magic, Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Discord: el último reto será el más difícil.

Chasqueando los dedos hizo que todos los animales de los alrededores se volvieran monstruos y luego dijo.

Discord: el último reto de nuestra concursante será controlar a todos esto animales salvajes y ahora veamos como…

No termino de hablar porque Magic hizo que de su cuerno saliera una onda de luz blanca devolviendo a los animales a la normalidad ante la mirada incrédula de Discord el cual algo cortado pregunto.

Discord: ¿co, co, como como lo hiciste?

Magic con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Magic: yo en tu lugar me pondría a ver a mí alrededor.

Discord miro y lo que vio lo asusto pues todos los habitantes de ponyville le lanzaban miradas asesinas, antes de que escapara para asombro del mismo Magic palmeo sus cascos y lo encerró en una jaula para que luego dijera.

Discord: no se como hiciste eso, pero una simple jaula no me detendrá.

Intento chasquear para salir pero no lo consiguió, así chasqueo y chasqueo pero en la jaula se quedo (vaya me salio una rima), el con una cara de incredulidad pregunto.

Discord: ¿Por qué no puede salir?

Dijo el algo asustado.

Magic: porque es una jaula mágica y solo se abre con una llave especial.

Dijo mostrándole la llave y luego dijo.

Magic: me tengo que ir pero antes.

Estiro su casco y usando su magia atrajo el micrófono que Discord tenia para luego usarlo y le dijo a los ciudadanos.

Magic: muy bien amigos, es hora de que nuestro anfitrión enfrente un reto propio, así que preguntemos todos.

Todo ponyville: "¿PUEDES RESOLVER ESTO?"

Todos comenzaron a lanzar le tomates a Discord al cual empezaban a doler le todas las partes del cuerpo por los tomates que le lanzaban y luego ;agic se acercó a Applejack diciendo.

Magic: me tengo que ir encárguense ustedes.

Dijo entregándole la llave asiéndola sonreír y decir.

Applejack: no hay problema socia.

Magic sonrío y desapareció con su magia dejando ala gente lanzando le tomates a Discord, el cual una hora después fue sacado de la jaula y se fue derrotado, Magic volvió a su castillo y volvió a ser Twilight justo a tiempo porque Spike estro en la habitación diciendo.

Spike: Twilight te perdiste de algo bueno.

Spike se puso a decirle todo lo que paso en la plaza con Discord y la princesa Magic, ella fingiendo no saber nada dijo.

Twilight: por lo visto me perdí de la diversión.

Luego de eso Spike se retiro y Twilight se puso a reír a lágrima viva para luego decir.

Twilight: no pensaba pasar el día así, pero sin duda fue divertido.

Se quedo leyendo un libro dejando pasar la tarde tranquilamente, después de superar los retos de Discord se sentía muy bien y luego dijo.

Twilight: si le gane al caos, le ganare a la oscuridad.

Después de la tarde ala noche después de cenar se fue a la cama para concluir un día lleno de diversión y a lo lejos se oía decir a discord.

Discord: quien se cree esa princesa Magic, yo le demostrare que cuando se meten con Discord están jugando con fuego.

Luego de eso por no ver en donde caminaba se callo a un risco gritando.

Discord: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Y así se callo hasta el fondo y al tocar el piso se levanto diciendo.

Discord: auch me dolerá por un mes.

FIN.


	8. UNA CENA Y EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DARKAR

**CAPITULO VI**

 **UNA CENA Y EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DARKAR.**

Una semana paso volando y la construcción del cuartel para la guardia real de Twilight estaba lista y ese día la princesa Celestia asistió en persona para la inauguración, subiendo a un podio la princesa Celestia tomo la palabra diciendo.

Celestia: ciudadanos de Ponyville, es con gran orgullo que doy por inaugurado el nuevo cuartel para la guardia real armonía, cuyo deber será proteger al pueblo y a nuestra princesa Twilight Sparkel, confío plenamente en que ellos sabrán cuidar del pueblo así como de su princesa.

El publico aplaudió al discurso de Celestia, los guardias se organizaron ocupando la mitad para el turno diurno y la otra mitad para la nocturna asegurándose de que el castillo estuviera vigilado las 24 horas del día para protección de Twilight y para marcar a la guardia como la guardia de ponyville cambiaron sus armaduras las cuales ahora eran de plata con la cuite Mark de Twilight en el pecho, luego de unas horas Flash Centry llego del imperio con una orden de transferencia firmada con Cadence para su estadía en el cuartel junto con la nueva guardia real y ante su presencia Twilight sentía una sensación extraña que no sentía desde que estuvo en la escuela Canterlot la ultima vez, a la mañana siguiente Spike despertó y oyó un escándalo que venia de afuera y se dirigió a ver que sucedía pero al llegar descubrió que eran los guardias que no dejaban entrar a las manes, fue hacia los guardias y les pregunto.

Spike: ¿que pasa aquí?

Dos de los guardias le dieron un saludo y uno dijo.

Guardia: señor estas ponis dicen ser amigas de la princesa.

Spike miro a sus amigas y le hablo a los guardias.

Spike: es verdad que ellas son sus amigas, déjenlas entrar.

Guardia: a la orden.

Los guardias les dieron paso y Rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué te llaman señor Spike?

Spike: después de la inauguración, Twilight me nombro jefe de personal, así que los guardias deben obedecer me a mi también, incluso el capitán debe obedecer mis ordenes.

Rarity miro a los guardias, pero no encontró a nadie mas del personal.

Rarity: que bien pero, ¿donde esta las mucamas y empleados?

Spike: Twilight y yo somos los únicos que vivimos aquí, ya que los guardias viven en el cuartel, no se necesitan empleados si solo somos dos.

Applejack: ¿Dónde esta Twilight?

Spike: ella recién termino de desayunar, ahora esta en el baño pero no debe tardar, Acompáñenme a la sala del Trono para esperarla.

Fueron camino ala sala y después de ser saludados por los guardias entraron y dentro de ella estaba el capitán cabiendo guardia para luego saludar diciendo.

Flash: bueno días señor Spike y compañía.

Se trataba de un pegaso de piel naranja con crines azules que usaba una armadura de guardia real dorada como los guardias de canterlot.

Spike: bueno días capitán, tranquilícese por favor, ellas son amigas de la princesa y por cierto chicas el es el capitán Flash Centry, fue recién transferido desde el imperio de cristal por orden de Cadence para ayudar a Twilight con su nueva guardia.

Las chicas saludaron al Pegaso y momentos después, apareció Twilight a la cual saludaron de manera amistosa, después de pasar la tarde Spike iba por los pasillos con cara de desanimado y luego se topo con el capitán el cual le dijo.

Flash: ¿qué le sucede señor Spike?

Spike: por favor, si estamos solos me puedes decir Spike.

El pegaso le tomo la palabra y acepto la petición del joven dragón.

Flash: bien, ¿porque esa cara Spike?

Spike trato de disimular y cambiar de tema.

Spike: es solo cansancio, no es nada grave.

Flash al ver su cara puso una sonrisa burlona y le dijo.

Flash: ya veo, ¿es por una chica verdad?

Spike con cara de impresión lo miro, no entendía como pero el le había dado al clavo, después de un minuto hablo impactado.

Spike: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Flash: digamos que conozco esa mirada.

Eso le llamo la atención al pequeño dragón.

Spike: ¿de donde?

Flash se puso nervioso y luego dijo.

Flash: ese no es el problema, ¿acaso ella te rechazo?

Spike puso cara desanimada y dijo.

Spike: ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella, la verdad y no tengo el valor para decirle.

Flash le puso un casco en el hombro y le dio unas palabras de animo.

Flash: descuida estoy seguro de que si te lo propones, podrás decírselo algún día.

El pequeño dragón se animo con esas palabras.

Spike: gracias Flash.

Dicho eso Spike se fue, dejando a Flash pensando.

Flash:" _si el puede, quizá yo también pueda decirle a ella"_

Dijo mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de cierta princesa, mas tarde en la noche Twilight se disponía a dormir, hasta que recordó algo importante.

Twilight: es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa Celestia, ¿pero que podría darle?

Twilight se puso a pensar en un regalo y de repente dijo con alegría.

Twilight: pues claro, lo mejor que ella podría recibir es la visita de su heroína en su fiesta y ya se como hacerlo.

Al día siguiente los manes escoltadas por Flash y unos guardias llegaron a Cantelot para luego dirigirse a la fiesta de Celestia, todas llevaban los vestidos que usaron para la coronación de Twilight y fueron recibidas por la princesa Celestia la cual estaba rodeada de gente felicitándola, Twilight se escabullo de la fiesta y usando un hechizo se duplico para luego quitarse el vestido, esconderlo y trasformarse en Magic Galaxy, su copia volvió a la fiesta mientras ella salía por la ventana para luego pasar por la ventana del salón y con un destello de luz dijo con su voz cambiada.

Magic: feliz cumpleaños princesa Celestia.

Celestia grito asombrada como una fanática que conoce a un cantante famoso y ella junto con Luna se le acercaron emocionadas, mientras ella descendía al suelo para luego saludarla con emoción diciendo.

Celestia: princesa Magic que honor tenerla aquí en mi fiesta, esta es la mejor sorpresa que podría recibir pero ¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?

Ella respondió con simpleza.

Magic: muy simple el día de hoy nadie hablaba de nada mas, así que decidí pasar a saludar.

Luna: pues claro como no se iba a enterar con toda Equestria hablando de eso, nos alegra mucho su visita princesa Magic.

Todos los machos y guardias con excepción de Shining la admiraban, porque para ellos era la yegua más hermosa que hubieran visto en el mundo, ganándose miradas asesinas de muchas yeguas de la fiesta, las manes aprovecharon para presentar le a Twilight y al verla a las dos juntas, sin saber que la otra era una copia no pudieron evitar decir cosas como.

Applejack: vaya si no fuera que es imposible, diría que son hermanas gemelas.

Dijo la vaquera mirando a las dos.

Rarity: es cierto, es increíble lo mucho que se parecen.

Pinkie: casi son completamente iguales, hasta sus cuite marks se parecen, pero las dos tiene diferentes tonos de color en todo.

Rainbow: además de que una es una heroína con súper poderes y la otra es una cerebrito.

Eso ultimo hizo que Magic frunciera el ceño levemente sin que se notara.

Fluttershy: la verdad nunca las había visto en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, pero al verlas aquí supongo que solo era coincidencia.

Todos en la fiesta estaban de acuerdo con las manes sobre lo mucho que se parecían, pero por otro lado Magic estaba tranquila ya que su plan había funcionada y nadie sospechaba que la Twilight que estaba allí era una copia, de un momento a otro Blue Blood se le acercó y besándola en la pesuña dijo.

Blood: un gusto hermosa, ¿si gustas podríamos conocernos mejor?

Ella se sintió asqueada y le tomo del casco para rompérselo de una torcedura, mientras el príncipe estaba gritando sin parar lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia una pared diciendo.

Magic: ¡también puedo leer la mente, pervertido asqueroso!

Todos la escucharon atentamente y Celestia se le acercó, con cara de avergonzada se inclino y dijo.

Celestia: princesa Magic, suplico su perdón por mi tonto sobrino, le aseguro que no volverá a molestarla.

Luna: y yo le aseguro que lo castigaremos devidamente.

Dijeron las dos princesas, Magic respiro profundo y se calmo.

Magic: esta bien, de paso si quiere mañana puedo venir a cenar con usted y con Luna para hablar.

Celestia al oír esto dijo emocionada como niña.

Celestia: si nos sentiríamos honradas si usted no acompañara.

Luna con la misma emoción dijo.

Luna: le prometemos que haremos los mejores platillos del menú para recibirla.

Magic sonrío y dijo.

Magic: vendré con gusto.

Alzo vuelo ante la mirada de todos los presentes y en eso, minutos después la copia de Twilight volvió al baño, al llegar se encontró con Magic, la cual volvió a ser Twilight y deshizo el hechizo para desaparecer la copia y ponerse el vestido para volver a la fiesta, pero al llegar encontró a toda la gente conmocionada como si hubiera pasado algo sorprendente aunque ella sabia que de seguro fue por su sorpresa y en eso se acercó ala princesa Celestia para despedirse debido a que la fiesta llegaba a su fin y le dijo.

Twilight: princesa, ¿Qué tal la paso en la fiesta?

Celestia con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Celestia: fue la mejor fiesta que tuve desde que era niña.

Twilight le dio una abraso y se retiro junto con sus amigas y sus guardias de regreso a ponyville, después de dormir al día siguiente termino su rutina y en su habitación volvió a crear una copia para no causar sospecha y se transformo para luego volar hasta canterlot, cuando llego al castillo fue recibida por las princesas quienes con emoción la recibieron diciendo como niñas.

Celestia: que bueno que vino princesa Magic.

Luna: la esperábamos con ansia, por favor acompáñenos al comedor.

Magic las siguió hacia el comedor donde la mesa estaba llena de los mejores platillos y dulces que los cocineros pudieran hacer, ella se sentó en medio de las dos y Celestia le pregunto.

Celestia: princesa Magic si no le molesta, ¿podría decirnos más de la oscuridad que nos asecha?

Luna: Por favor entienda que como princesas necesitamos estar al corriente para mantener a nuestros súbditos protegidos.

Magic: supongo que prevenirlas seria lo mas sensato, todo empezó hace unos 5000 años cuando su abuela la reina Cristal Light era la gobernante ella tenia un hermano que le tenia envidia de nombre Black heart, su envidia se debía a que sus padre había elegido a su hermana para gobernar envés de a el al que le pertenecía el trono por derecho de nacimiento y se dispuso a buscar el poder para acabar con su hermana y reclamar el trono para si mismo, entonces fue como conoció a la maligna hechicera Arcameda la cual al notar la maldad de su corazón le enseño los secretos de la oscura magia arcana, trasformándolo en el primer practicante de magia arcana, con el tiempo Arcameda tomo a dos aprendices mas y antes de su ejecución ordenada por la corona, repartió los 3 libros de la magia arcana que ella escribió entre sus aprendices pero Black heart en un intento de hacerse con todo el poder de la magia arcana, mato a los otros dos y tomo los 3 libros para si mismo, comenzó a aprender todos los secretos oscuros de la magia arcana a tal punto de que decidió esperar para tomar el trono ya que sabia que si intentaba tomar el trono por la fuerza sus padres y hermana le ganarían con facilidad, así que decidió esperar el momento en el que el trono estuviera mas vulnerable para tomarlo, así que con el paso de los siglos y milenios a cada pony que moría les quito sus sombras para darles forma física y formar su propio ejercito para atacar y destruir a los que se le opusieran, con el tiempo decidió tener un nombre que el mundo al pronunciarlo temblaría de miedo, así fue como se hizo llamar lord Darkar el señor oscuro, aparentemente con las recientes desapariciones de sus oficiales militares puede deducirse fácilmente que eligió esta época para empezar su conquista.

Cuando las dos princesas terminaron de escuchar la historia Celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿pero si eso es cierto quiere decir?, ¿que Darkar es nuestro tío abuelo?

Magic respiro un poco y luego contesto.

Magic: así es por lo tanto será mejor que me ocupe de esto sola, ya que no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie inocente.

Las princesas iban a decir algo hasta que un guardia entro diciendo.

Guardia: princesas se acerca un ejército hasta la ciudad.

Las princesas junto con Magic fueron hasta un gran balcón y distinguieron un gran numero de ponis armados y al frente de ellos venia un alicornio de piel gris azul con crin blanca erizada con una cuite Mark de unos colmillos con sangre y gritando como loco, Magic lo reconoció y dijo.

Magic: son soldados gamma y al frete esta el general Raizen el carnívoro.

Eso llamo la atención de la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Quién es el?

Magic: Raizen forma parte de los 12 generales de Darkar y lo llaman el carnívoro, debido a que disfruta comer la carne de los que mata.

Las dos princesas pusieron una cara de terror ante lo dicho y en eso Magic invoco una luz de la cual surgió un ave a la cual le dijo.

Magic: dile a Haldir que venga a Canterlot con 500 de sus hombres listos para el combate y que nos espera una dura batalla.

El ave se fue y luego Magic les dijo a las princesas.

Magic: por lo que veo son al menos 5000 soldados, tendré que distraerlos hasta que lleguen mis tropas.

Celestia reacciono y dijo.

Celestia: pero si son 5000 como quieres pelear tu sola y solo pediste 500 tropas si van a pelear deja por lo menos que te ayude la guardia real.

Magic: no estos soldados son muy fuertes y la guardia real no podrá hacerle resistencia, yo y mis tropas nos ocuparemos.

Magic se concentro profundamente, de su cuerpo salio un aura marrón y dijo.

Magic: ¡WUDO!

Un inmenso muro de rocas comenzó a rodear la ciudad interrumpiendo el paso de las tropas arcanas, en eso el ave vuelve y de ella surgen Haldir y las tropas que Magic pidió, Haldir se le acercó y le dijo.

Haldir: estamos aquí my lady que hacemos.

Magic: tu y tus hombres súbanse al muro y disparen sus flechas hacia ellos mientras yo me encargo del general raizen.

Haldir: como ordene my lady.

Hizo reverencia y se retiro con sus hombres hasta el muro, Magic voló por encima del mismo y dio la señal para que empezaran a disparar lo cual hicieron los arqueros disparando sus flechas con sus arcos los cuales les daban a algunos y a otros les costaba porque se protegían con sus escudos de la flechas en eso Magic llega hasta el general el cual dijo.

Raizen: vaya la princesa Magic, debí saber que eras tu la que invoco este muro.

Magic: no permitiré que mates a la gente inocente de Canterlot.

Raizen: entonces tu ceras la que morirá.

El cabello de Raizen comenzó a moverse atrapando a Magic la cual luchaba por liberarse mientras Raizen la golpeaba pero le era complicado porque cada vez se sentía mas débil en eso Raizen dijo.

Raizen: mi melena absorbe tu energía y pronto estarás muy cansada para poder pelear.

Magic pensó.

Magic: _"si sigue drenando mi energía me des transformare y me descubrirán las princesas"_

Magic pensó rápido y dijo estirando su casco derecho dijo.

Magic: ¡LIGHT SWORD!

De su mano surgió una energía creando una espada con la cual le corto la melena liberándose al instante, haciendo levitar unas rocas las puso alrededor de su casco y dijo.

Magic: ¡TERRA PUNCH!

La tierra cubrió su casco como un guante y de un golpe le tiro todos los dientes haciendo decir.

Raizen: mis dientes, tienes idea de cuanto taldran en clesel maldita.

Dijo con furia pero sin sus dientes apenas se le entendía en eso Magic se concentro y de la espada surgió un aura amarilla y dijo.

Magic: ¡TAJO DE TRUENO!

De un golpe con su espada termino en el suelo con la melena electrificada y sin poder moverse, los soldados al ver esto se retiraron ya que sin su líder y habiendo caído la mitad de ellos intentaron escapar llevándose a su general y magic al ver esto se concentro y de su cuerpo surgió un aura de color rubí y dijo.

Magic: ¡FIRE INFERNAL DRAGON!

De ella sufrió un inmenso dragón de fuego que lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego color rubí que arrazo con casi todos los soldados que huían dejando solo en pie al que cargaba a Raizen, terminado eso se fue al lado de las princesas las cuales tenia una cara de impacto total Al ver que ella solo había batido con medio ejercito ella sola y sin ayuda aun de sus propias tropas así que cuando ella lego al lugar en el que estaban Celestia le pregunto asombrada.

Celestia: ¿pudo haber derrotado a todo ese ejército usted misma?

Magic: si podría haberlo hecho sola.

Dijo ella mirando a las dos princesas que la miraban confundidas.

Luna: ¿y entonces porque llamo a sus tropas?

Magic: para cuidar de ustedes y de la ciudad.

Celestia y luna después entendieron porque a pesar de poder pelar sola pidió ayuda, las dos con una sonrisa de fanáticas le dijeron.

Celestia: hay no se hubiera molestado princesa, usted es una gran persona.

Luna: muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotras.

Las dos tenían una sonrisa algo desquiciada, la cual incomodaba a Magic la cual sonrío nerviosa y dijo.

Magic: ok mejor nos vamos, Haldir prepara a tu hombres para el transporte.

Haldir: si my lady, como usted lo ordene.

Haldir y sus hombres se fueron junto a Magic la cual creando un pájaro de luz gigante como la que los trajo los llevo de regreso junto con ella ante la mirada asombrada de las princesas, rato después de dejar a las tropas en su aldea Magic se fue de regreso a su castillo para transformarse en Twilight deshacer la copia y acostarse a dormir diciendo.

Twilight: que dura día espero no volver a arriesgarme así a descubrirme.

Se durmió pensando en lo que ocurrió en ese día esperando poder un día decir la verdad y liberarse del peso que guardaba el secreto de su origen.

 **CAPITULO EXTRA**

 **EL DESAFIO DEL CAOS.**

Luego de otro ataque de los soldados arcanos Magic se disponía a volver a su castillo cuando de la nada del hueco de un árbol salía una garra de león y después una de águila para dar paso al caos viviente o como todos en equestria le dicen.

Magic: Discord.

Dijo ella reconociendo al señor del caos.

Discord: en persona, me honra conocerla princesa Magic, pero si no le molesta, ¿cómo supo mi nombre?

Magic respondió de inmediato.

Magic: puedo leer la mente de los demás si lo deseo.

Discord: que interesante al parecer posee una magia asombrosa.

Magic: gracias supongo.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando Discord se le apareció en frente y dijo.

Discord: desde que escuche de usted, quise saber que tan buena es con la magia así que la reto.

Magic estaba confundida por lo que el había dicho.

Magic: ¿a que?

Discord: muy sencillo yo creare algunas situaciones y luego usted las resuelve nada difícil.

Magic sabia que con sus habilidades no tenia forma de perder así que acepto.

Magic: si con eso me dejas tranquila lo are.

Discord: muy bien pues empecemos entonces.

Chasqueo sus garras poniéndose un disfraz de anfitrión de concursos y dijo con un micrófono.

Discord: hoy vamos a ver si nuestra concursante puede ganar en el concurso, sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa llamado, "¿puedes resolver esto?"

Dijo apareciendo un gran cartel con esa pregunta para luego llevarlos a otro lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta de que era cascada arco iris y en eso Discord chasqueo y la cascada comenzó a fluir hacia arriba para luego decir.

Discord: el primer reto de nuestra concursante, será devolver la cascada a su flujo normal, claro si llega a lograrlo y ahora vallamos con…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Magic palmeo sus cascos y la cascada volvió a ser normal, Discord tenia la mandíbula en el suelo al ver que había desecho su magia con esa facilidad y dijo.

Discord: bien nuestra concursante supero el reto contra todo pronóstico y ahora vamos con el otro reto.

Chasqueo y llegaron al desierto de Arabia equina donde Discord chasqueo y la arena comenzó a agitarse, Discord con una sonrisa dijo.

Discord: vaya parece que una tormenta de arena se acerca a nosotros y el reto de nuestra concursante es detenerla, acompáñenos para ver como nuestra concursante intenta…

Magic inhalo y soplo fuerte deshaciendo la tormenta de arena ante la mirada sorprendida de Discord, el cual dijo con cara de fastidio.

Discord: bien y la concursante gana el segundo reto, ahora vallamos al tercer y ultimo reto.

Chasqueo y aparecieron en la plaza central de ponyville para sorpresa de Magic, Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Discord: el último reto será el más difícil.

Chasqueando los dedos hizo que todos los animales de los alrededores se volvieran monstruos y luego dijo.

Discord: el último reto de nuestra concursante será controlar a todos esto animales salvajes y ahora veamos como…

No termino de hablar porque Magic hizo que de su cuerno saliera una onda de luz blanca devolviendo a los animales a la normalidad ante la mirada incrédula de Discord el cual algo cortado pregunto.

Discord: ¿co, co, como como lo hiciste?

Magic con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Magic: yo en tu lugar me pondría a ver a mí alrededor.

Discord miro y lo que vio lo asusto pues todos los habitantes de ponyville le lanzaban miradas asesinas, antes de que escapara para asombro del mismo Magic palmeo sus cascos y lo encerró en una jaula para que luego dijera.

Discord: no se como hiciste eso, pero una simple jaula no me detendrá.

Intento chasquear para salir pero no lo consiguió, así chasqueo y chasqueo pero en la jaula se quedo (vaya me salio una rima), el con una cara de incredulidad pregunto.

Discord: ¿Por qué no puede salir?

Dijo el algo asustado.

Magic: porque es una jaula mágica y solo se abre con una llave especial.

Dijo mostrando le la llave y luego dijo.

Magic: me tengo que ir pero antes.

Estiro su casco y usando su magia atrajo el micrófono que Discord tenia para luego usarlo y le dijo a los ciudadanos.

Magic: muy bien amigos, es hora de que nuestro anfitrión enfrente un reto propio, así que preguntemos todos.

Todo ponyville: "¿PUEDES RESOLVER ESTO?"

Todos comenzaron a lanzar le tomates a Discord al cual empezaban a doler le todas las partes del cuerpo por los tomates que le lanzaban y luego ;agic se acercó a Applejack diciendo.

Magic: me tengo que ir encárguense ustedes.

Dijo entregándole la llave asiéndola sonreír y decir.

Applejack: no hay problema socia.

Magic sonrío y desapareció con su magia dejando ala gente lanzando le tomates a Discord, el cual una hora después fue sacado de la jaula y se fue derrotado, Magic volvió a su castillo y volvió a ser Twilight justo a tiempo porque Spike estro en la habitación diciendo.

Spike: Twilight te perdiste de algo bueno.

Spike se puso a decirle todo lo que paso en la plaza con Discord y la princesa Magic, ella fingiendo no saber nada dijo.

Twilight: por lo visto me perdí de la diversión.

Luego de eso Spike se retiro y Twilight se puso a reír a lágrima viva para luego decir.

Twilight: no pensaba pasar el día así, pero sin duda fue divertido.

Se quedo leyendo un libro dejando pasar la tarde tranquilamente, después de superar los retos de Discord se sentía muy bien y luego dijo.

Twilight: si le gane al caos, le ganare a la oscuridad.

Después de la tarde ala noche después de cenar se fue a la cama para concluir un día lleno de diversión y a lo lejos se oía decir a Discord.

Discord: quien se cree esa princesa Magic, yo le demostrare que cuando se meten con Discord están jugando con fuego.

Luego de eso por no ver en donde caminaba se callo a un risco gritando.

Discord: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Y así se callo hasta el fondo y al tocar el piso se levanto diciendo.

Discord: auch me dolerá por un mes.

FIN.


	9. EL ATAQUE A PONIVILLE

**CAPITULO VII**

 **EL ATAQUE A PONYVILLE**

Pasaron 3 días desde el ataque en Canterlot y a Twilight las cosas no se le hacían fáciles ya que con los guardias vigilando los balcones y salidas le resultaba difícil escapar si surgía algún ataque de arcanos a tal punto de que solo podio salir cuando decía ir a ver a sus amigas o sino le pedía a Haldir y sus hombres que patrullaran los alrededores y eliminaran a los soldados arcanos que encontraran pero con instrucciones de que si había algún oficial de rango superior le informaran a ella, Twilight estaba en su habitación y en eso le llego un mensaje de Haldir diciendo que la necesitaban en su aldea así que creo una copia y asegurándose de que los guardias no prestaran atención se convirtió en un pilar de luz y rápidamente se traslado hacia la aldea de Haldir, al salir de la luz ya estaba trasformada y ya había llegado a la aldea donde Haldir la recibió diciendo.

Haldir: my lady, sea bienvenida a la aldea que usted nos ofreció.

Magic sonrió y respondió el saludo.

Magic: gracias Haldir y para que me llamaron.

Haldir: queríamos hacerle una petición.

Dijo el semental de forma respetuosa.

Magic: ¿de que se trata?

Haldir: si no le molesta, nuestro guerreros nunca usaron protección, pero no siempre podremos pelear a distancia así que nos gustarían unas armaduras.

Magic pensó un minuto y luego hizo brillar su cuerno tomando una hoja de un árbol, haciéndola brillar cerca de Haldir la convirtió en una armadura verde claro con detalles de líneas amarillas y el tallo se había convertido en un casco de color marrón, Haldir asombrado dijo.

Haldir: eso es increíble, ¿podrá hacer mas para todos?

Magic: sin problema.

Dejo un árbol completo sin hojas para hacerles las armaduras a todos, pero ahora todos los guerreros tenían armadura y luego ella le dijo a Haldir.

Magic: Haldir hace días que estuve pensando en algo y necesito su ayuda.

Dijo ella captando la atención del semental.

Haldir: ¿en que nos necesita my lady?

Magic: llévame con el líder de la otra tribu y por seguridad. nos llevaremos a 200 guerreros con nosotros.

Haldir se impacto por lo que dijo pero al final respondió.

Haldir: lo que usted diga my lady pero le advierto, que lord Tranduil no es alguien muy comprensivo.

Magic: correré el riesgo, prepara a los guerreros y vayámonos.

Magic y Haldir junto con los guerreros solicitados marcharon unos tres días, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta adornada con el diseño de enredaderas con hojas de y todo de color plateado, al poco tiempo fueron recibidos por encapuchados con arcos, solo que sus capuchas era de color amarillo y al poco tiempo apareció uno de capucha blanca el cual dijo.

Blanco: esta es tierra de lord Tranduil, no pueden pasar.

Haldir: soy Haldir capitán de la guardia de lord Elrond y no tienes porque ser tan hostil Argos.

El blanco se quito la capucha revelando ser casi idéntico a Haldir, la única diferencia es que la cuite Mark de Argos era un hoja de plata y su crin era negra, se les acercó y pregunto a Haldir.

Argos: ¿que ases aquí hermano?

Pregunto el de forma seria.

Haldir: lord Elrond ha muerto y venimos aquí, a petición de nuestra nueva líder.

Haldir señalo a Magic, la cual al verla Argos se quedo inmóvil y besando su pesuña y sonriendo dijo.

Argos: es un gran honor recibir aquí, a tan hermosa doncella.

Magic se ruborizo levemente y luego Haldir bajo el casco de Argos al suelo, para luego decir.

Haldir: no hay tiempo para esto hermano, queremos ver a lord Tranduil.

Argos algo molesto, dio orden a los arqueros de que los dejaran pasar y mientras caminaban, Magic pregunto.

Magic: Haldir, ¿cómo es que argos es tu hermano?

Haldir: nuestro padre era uno de los de la tribu de Tranduil y nuestra madre de la de Elrond, Argos es mi gemelo, cuando teníamos 8 de edad ambos lideres los descubrieron y los obligaron a separarse, nos dieron a escoger con que tribu queríamos estar y yo elegí estar con mi madre, pero Argos eligió ir con nuestro padre para seguir sus pasos.

Magic: comprendo.

Un rato después llegaron ante un semental de tierra de piel marrón claro con crin gris, el cual Argos se inclino diciendo.

Argos: el capitán Argos se presenta ante usted, lord Tranduil.

Tranduil: ¿quiénes te acompañan Argos?, reconozco a tu hermano pero quien es ella.

Dijo señalando a Magic y luego Haldir dijo.

Haldir: lord Elrond murió, después de ser derrotado por un ser oscuro y luego ella derroto a dicho ser, por eso ella es nuestra líder.

Tranduil puso una cara de tristeza y luego dijo seriamente.

Tranduil: lamento escuchar del deceso de mi hermano menor, ¿pero para que vinieron?

Magic: no sabia que Elrond fuera su hermano, pero la razón por la que vine no fue solo a conocerlo, sino para que las dos tribus mearas se unan en un solo pueblo, como debe ser.

Tranduil: ¿y como planeas que nos unamos?

Magic: estoy segura de que se puede llegar a un acuerdo.

Luego el semental respondió de forma brusca.

Tranduil: no hay acuerdo, mi hermano y yo siempre quisimos el liderazgo del clan, pero por no decidir lo separamos, pero si mi hermano murió el clan me pertenece a mi.

Haldir intervino y hablo.

Haldir: con el debido respeto, le digo que lady Magic es la mejor líder que hubiéramos podido pedir, ya que no solo nos cuido sino que nos dio una aldea para vivir y criar a todas las generaciones futuras, yo no lo seguiré y nadie de mi tribu lo ara.

Tranduil le dio a Magic una mirada de enojo y dijo.

Tranduil: si no me dan su lealtad entonces la tomare.

Y ante todos los presentes de la sala Tranduil trato de golpear a Magic, pero ella ágil mente lo esquivo y mientras Tranduil seguía golpeando ella seguía esquivando sin esfuerzo, hasta que Magic barrio el suelo con su casco y lo hizo caer para luego someterlo, poniendo su casco en su espalda para tirarlo al piso, para sorpresa de todos Magic lo soltó y se paro para que todos en la sala se inclinaran ante ella, pero Tranduil se paro y trato de golpearla por la espalda, pero Argos lo bloque y le dijo.

Argos: el código es el código, te han vencido así que no te obedeceremos mas, lo que hiciste es atacar a traición.

Argos se inclino ante Magic y dijo.

Argos: ¿que asemos con el mi lady?

Magic se le acerco a Tranduil y dijo.

Magic: Tranduil yo aun creo que las dos tribus podrían vivir en paz, supongo que así lo hubiera querido tu padre.

Tranduil reacciono ante esto y recordó lo que su padre le dijo un año después de separar a su familia.

 **Flash back.**

Se podía ver a Tranduil en su niñes hablando con un semental que se podía suponer era su padre.

Tranduil: ¿papa cuando sea el líder que quieres que haga?

Padre: ya sabes que a mi me gustaría que tu y tu hermano dirigieran juntos.

Eso molesto un poco a Tranduil

Tranduil: pero Elrond no esta tan preparado como yo, soy el mas calificado para dirigir el clan.

El semental mayor miro a su hija antes de hablar.

Padre: recuerda que equestria se fundo en los principios de la armonia y la igualdad, por eso me gustaría que los dos juntos dirigieran el clan, el lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende al clan y siempre tengo la esperanza, de que nunca se destruya.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Tranduil: yo le falle a mi padre y no pude mantener unido al clan, pero tal vez tú seas la que nos pueda guiar a la era dorada que mi padre soñó.

Tranduil se inclino ante ella y dijo.

Tranduil: guíanos con sabiduría, estoy a sus ordenes my lady.

Magic sonrió antes de hablar con tono suave.

Magic: prometo hacer lo mejor para ustedes siempre y guiar a este clan lo mejor posible.

Ella se dirigió a los dos hermanos y hablo.

Magic: capitanes Haldir y Argos preparen a todos para partir, iremos a la aldea donde están asentados los otros.

Capitanes: si my lady.

Cuando todo estuvieron listos todos partieron directo a la aldea donde estaban los otros mearas, mientras caminaban Argos se acerco a su hermano y pregunto.

Argos: hermano ¿podrías decirme quien te hizo esa increíble armadura?

Haldir: no seas impaciente, cuando lleguemos de seguro también te darán una.

Mientras todos estaban en camino hacia la aldea Tranduilse acerco a su nueva líder y le dijo a Magic.

Tranduil: my lady de ante mano le informo que nuestra tribu se compone de 2200 guerreros y 800 mujeres, muchas de las cuales esperan descendencia pronto.

Magic: descuida les aseguro que todos estarán bien en el lugar al que vamos.

Después de que todos estuvieron marchando durante tres días, llegaron de regreso a la aldea donde esta asentado el resto del pueblo que tiempo atrás siguió a Elrond, al llegar le explicaron a todos lo que había pasado así que ahora Magic contaba con 3000 soldados bajo sus ordenes y entonces después de ver que se fue por 6 días dijo.

Magic: debo regresar a casa, pero dejare a alguien a cargo.

Se acercó a Tranduil y dijo.

Magic: Tranduil yo te nombro general de las tropas de lorien y estarás a cargo mientras no este.

Tranduil estaba impactado pero luego sonriendo, hizo reverencia y dijo.

Tranduil: será un honor my lady.

Magic: confío en ti pero antes de irme.

Tomo mas hojas de otros árboles y les dio armaduras a los guerreros recién llegados, los cuales se sorprendieron y luego le agradecieron por el regalo, magic se acercó a Tranduil y con hacer brillar su cuerno su armadura cambio de color haciéndola roja con líneas blancas, luego se acercó a Haldir y Argos para hacer brillar su cuerno y grabar su cuite Mark en el costado de sus armaduras para luego decir.

Magic: considérenlo como un distintivo para indicar su posición.

Los tres sonrieron y Magic se retiro usando un pilar de luz, para luego a aparecer en su castillo y preguntarle a su copia.

Magic: ¿alguien sospecho algo?

Su copia respondió tranquila.

Copia: no descuida nadie noto tu ausencia.

Magic sonrío y deshizo el hechizo desapareciendo la copia y absorbiendo sus memorias, para luego volver a ser Twilight justo cuando Spike entraba preguntando.

Spike: ¿paso algo Twilight?

Twilight: nada Spike, todo esta bien.

Spike se retiro y el resto del día paso sin problemas, a la mañana siguiente Twilight se copio y transformándose fue a la aldea donde estaban sus tropas para ver como se acomodaban los recién llegados, al llegar al lugar noto que todos se habían acomodado y llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Magic: buenos días a todos.

Tranduil se le acercó y le dijo.

Tranduil: buenos días my lady.

Magic: vine a ver como se están instalando.

Tranduil: todo esta bien mi lady, solo que necesitamos mas casas.

Magic: no se preocupen yo me encargo.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno convirtiendo los árboles de la redonda en suficientes casas, asombrando a todos para luego decirle a Tranduil.

Magic: también bien para darles un mensaje.

Tranduil: cual es my lady.

Magic: para ayudarme contra los soldados de Darkar deben estar mejor preparados, además del arco les enseñare una de las tantas artes marciales que se además de enseñarles a usar las espadas.

Todos los guerreros estaban impactados y luego Magic hizo brillar su cuerno levitando una roca para luego lanzar le un rayo y crear dos docenas de espadas cortas, las cuales repartió dos por guerrero, Tranduil pregunto.

Tranduil: my lady si nos enseñara a usar la espada, ¿porque nos dio dos y tan pequeñas?

Magic: el tipo de arte marcial que le enseñare se llama vatu, lo cual en lenguas antiguas se traduce como doble filo, este arte se basa en el manejo de dos espadas y es para ataques de corta distancia, ese me pareció que seria el estilo de pelea indicado para ustedes, así que los quiero listos.

Dijo mirando a los guerreros quienes le respondieron con firmeza.

Guerreros: si my lady.

Magic uso más rocas y después de una hora hizo suficientes espadas para todos los guerreros, pasaron 3 meses y todos los guerreros aprendían rápidamente y como era de esperarse Tranduil, Haldir y Argos eran los mas destacados, durante esos meses le había sido de mucha ayuda ese entrenamiento, ya que les permitía vencer a los soldados arcanos aun sin sus arcos y fue suerte, ya que en ese tiempo habían ocurrido 4 ataques por mes, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Magic lograban vencer, de suerte para Magic sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta ya que su copia pasaba desapercibida y eso la dejaba tranquila, pero un día mientras ella entrenaba con todos los guerreros una yegua se le acercó y dijo.

Yegua: my lady hay problemas.

Dijo ella en tono alarmado llamando su atención.

Magic: ¿Qué sucede?

Yegua: mientras unas yeguas y yo recogíamos unas frutas, desde un risco logramos distinguir un ejército de arcanos.

Magic se impacto ya que por ese camino estaba ponyville y luego pregunto.

Magic: ¿como cuantos eran?

Yegua: si no me equivoco creo que eran 6000 my lady.

Eso alarmo mas a la princesa y luego dijo.

Magic: ¿alguna otra cosa?

Yegua: Si al frente venia una alicornio roja con armadura azul.

Magic se impacto y dijo.

Magic: la generala Orcristren, al fin se decidió a venir.

En eso Tranduil y se acerco.

Tranduil: ¿Qué hacemos muy lady?

Magic: en el camino por el que van, hay una ciudad llamada ponyville llena de personas, prepara a todas las tropas para la batalla.

Tranduil: aunque llevemos a todo el ejército nos doblan en número.

Magic: están mejor entrenados, además en una batalla no importa siempre, quien es mas fuerte sino quien es mas listo.

Mientras tanto en ponyville las tropas arcanas llegaron y la población se asusto cuando empezaron a someter a todos los que veían, no mataban a nadie pero ocuparon todo el pueblo y finalmente fueron al castillo donde las manes junto a Spike y la copia de Twilight fueron retenidas junto con los guardias, la generala tomo la palabra y dijo.

Orcristen: atención a todos los ciudadanos, en nombre de lord darkar yo reclamo esta ciudad en nombre del reino oscuro y si la princesa Magic trata de interferir, le doy el anuncio de que tengo a la princesa de este castillo y a los elementos de la armonía como mis prisioneros.

Toda la población se murió de miedo al escuchar esto, en la aldea de los guerreros una yegua llego con Magic y le dijo.

Yegua: my lady una informante nos dio aviso de que los arcanos ya ocuparon la cuidad.

Magic se preocupo y pregunto.

Magic: ¿hay algún muerto?

Yegua: no de momento, solo tiene retenida al a población y la generala tiene tomado el castillo de la princesa que vive allí junto con ella y unas ponis que dicen ser lo elementos de la armonía.

Magic se alarmo al escuchar que sus amigas estaban en peligro y dijo.

Magic: Tranduil llama a los capitanes argos y Haldir, necesitamos armar un consejo de guerra.

Tranduil: como ordene my lady.

Después los tres se reunieron con Magic y ella les explico su plan diciendo.

Magic: bien así es como lo haremos dividiremos el ejercito en 3 columnas, el general Tranduil y yo atacaremos por el frente para llamar su atención, mientras Haldir y Argos atacan por los lados cercándolos.

Tranduil: me parece un buen plan.

Haldir: ese pueblo esta lleno de gente inocente y no nos conviene fallar.

Argos: tranquilo hermano, si el plan funciona tenemos asegurado que liberaremos la ciudad.

Magic: solo un detalle, de la generala Orcristen me ocupare yo, ustedes solo detengan a los soldados.

Los tres: si my lady.

Entonces se separaron como el plan decía y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, en ponyville la generala estaba en el castillo cuando un soldado entro diciéndola.

Soldado: mi señora hemos avistado a la princesa Magic junto con una tropa de 1000 guerreros.

Orcristen: de la princesa si me preocupo, pero intentar atacarnos con solo 1000 hombres teniendo nosotros 6000 es un suicidio, preparen las tropas y deténganlos.

Soldado: a la orden.

Así fue como el ejercito arcano se preparo para poder luchar, mientras los tropas de Magic también se preparaban, pasaron 10 minutos y los dos batallones estaban de frente y sin aviso los soldados arcanos se fueron corriendo hacia las tropas de Magic la cual dijo.

Magic: ¡FUEGO!

Un grupo de arqueros que estaba preparado detrás disparo sus flechas matando a algunos y luego ella dijo.

Magic: a la carga.

Los soldados de ambos bandos chocaron entre si y comenzó la batalla, los dos bandos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero la ventaja era de las tropas de Magic que estaban mejor preparadas y luego de un minuto, Magic disparo un rayo al cielo dando la señal a los capitanes para que ataquen, cuando llegaron cercaron a los soldados enemigos y luego Magic le dijo a Tranduil.

Magic: voy por la generala ocúpense ustedes.

Tranduil mientras golpeaba a un soldado arcano dijo.

Tranduil: descuide nos ocuparemos.

Magic alzo vuelo hacia el castillo donde al llegar, disparo un rayo directo al calabozo del cuartel y salieron los guardias, Flash se le acercó cuando bajo y dijo.

Flash: muchas gracias por ayudar, soy el capitán Flash Centry de la guardia de la princesa Twilight.

Magic: soy la princesa Magic Galaxy y vine a ayudar a detener a estos malvados.

Flash: se agradeces su ayuda, pero el enemigo cuenta con 6000 soldados y no bastamos para detenerlos.

Magic: de eso no se preocupe ya mis tropas los están deteniendo, pero si quieren ayudar brinden les apoyo mientras me encargo de la líder de estos malvados.

Flash: entendido.

Flash se llevo a los guardias al campo de batalla, en el cual se encontraban Tranduil, Haldir y Argos peleando juntos en un conjunto, cuando de la nada un rayo mágico trato de golpearlo y vieron que era una unicornio la cual les dijo.

Unicornio: si creen que les dejare detener a mi madre están equivocados

Tranduil: ¿quien eres?

Unicornio: para ustedes soy la comandante Arrow Shield y veo por sus armaduras que son oficiales, así que yo me ocupare de ustedes.

Argos: ni porque seas una mujer te daremos ventaja.

Haldir: te detendremos ahora.

Arrow se lanzo hacia los tres y trato de golpearlos pero estos se defendían con sus espadas, Arrow se concentro y de su casco salio una espada oscura la cual uso para atacarlos pero ellos no se lo ponían fácil por lo cual ella dijo.

Arrow: malditas ratas, parece que los subestimamos, su entrenamiento es muy superior al de nuestro guerreros pero eso no me detendrá.

Del cuerpo de arrow surgió un aura negra y luego dijo.

Arrow: ¡THUNDER BLACK!

Un rayo negro se disparo hacia los tres pero para sorpresa de Arrow, un escudo de luz los protegió y ella incrédula dijo.

Arrow: ¿como paso eso, ninguno de ustedes es unicornio, el rayo debió matarlo?

Pero luego noto que sus armaduras emitían luz y luego dijo.

Arrow: ya veo sus armaduras son mágicas y los protegen de la magia negra, si no puedo usar mi magia usare mi fuerza.

Intento volver les a pegar con su espada y ellos seguían bloqueando, hasta que ella tomo desprevenido a Tranduil y le puso su espada en la garganta diciendo.

Arrow: ordena les a tus tropas que paren o morirás.

Argos y Haldir no se movían por miedo a que lo mataran, pero de la nada un destello naranja derribo a Arrow para luego revelar que era Flash y los soldados, los cuales llagaron en el momento justo, Arrow seguía en el suelo y Haldir le puso su casco encima del estomago para que no se levantara, mientras flash le ponía cadenas y un anillo anti magia, las tropas de Magic debido a su entrenamiento avían ganado sin bajas y solo con alguno heridos, Flash se acercó y se presento.

Flash: soy el capitán Flash Centry, de la guardia de la princesa Twilight.

Tranduil: soy el general Tranduil, líder de las tropas del clan de lorien, al servicio de nuestra líder Magic Galaxy y ello son los capitanes Argos y Haldir.

Flash: pues mis felicitaciones, se nota que sus tropas están bien entrenadas, para haber ganado sin bajas.

Haldir: gracias, la princesa Magic nos entreno para luchar.

Flash: ¿ella los entreno?

Pregunto el pegaso muy sorprendido.

Argos: así es, originalmente solo éramos un clan de arqueros, pero para ayudar a nuestra nueva líder fue necesario aprender a pelear.

Flash: pues aprendieron bien y si no les molesta, necesitamos apoyo para liberar la ciudad.

Tranduil: pues claro esas son nuestras órdenes, además pude ver que no vinieron todas las tropas.

Flash: no, dejaron al menos 500 soldados para mantener a la gente cautiva.

Haldir: pues iremos con todas las tropas, ya que los superamos con gran diferencia no dudo que se rendirán sin dar lucha.

Argos: yo también lo creo.

Tranduil: bien avancemos.

Mientras las tropas y la guardia se disponían a liberar la ciudad, Magic estaba en el castillo de camino a la sala del trono, entro en la sala y vio a las manes, Spike y su copia atados, pero detrás de ella aprecio la generala, la cual la golpeo para luego decir.

Orcristen: vaya tan predecible princesa Magic, siempre salvando a los inocentes y mientras mi ejercito acaba con tus tropas yo te acabare a ti, en nombre de Sword y Forcé yo te venceré y cobrare mi venganza.

Ella se levanto rápido.

Magic: si quieres pelear, yo te daré con el gusto.

Magic la empujo a través de la puerta que tenia detrás y las dos salieron por el balcón, para luego comenzar con los golpes, las dos se lanzaban y bloqueaban sus golpes de manera sincronizada, lo cual hizo decir a Magic.

Magic: eres más fuerte que los otros generales que enfrente hasta ahora.

Orcristen: me impulsa el odio y la venganza, pagaras por matar a mis hijos.

Magic: les di la opción de rendirse, pero ellos no me escucharon y si eres tan fuerte como creo que eres, tendré que pelear mas enserio.

Magic se puso a brillar con un aura blanca brillante y cuando se disipo la luz que causaba, se noto que había cambiado un poco ya que su crin ahora tenia un brillo blanco y en su cuite Mark y sus alas había ahora 6 estrellas lo cual dejo a Orcristen con asombro y luego pregunto.

Orcristen: ¡¿que te paso porque estas así?!

Magic: este es mi poder al 20 por ciento, te derrotare de una vez.

Sin siquiera verla moverse Orcristen recibió un fuerte golpe de Magic y luego una fuerte patada dejándola sin aire, cuando volvió a ponerse de pie vio que Magic tenia un aura de color zafiro con amarillo y rojo, lo cual la dejo impactada para luego decir.

Orcristen: no puedes dominar 3 aura al mismo tiempo, eso consume una cantidad de energía imposible de generar.

Magic: tal vez para ti, pero para una astralix es solo un juego.

Alzo sus cascos delanteros hacia el cielo mientras volaba y concentraba el aura tricolor para luego decir.

Magic: ¡METEORO AZUL ELÉCTRICO!

De sus casco surgió una gran bola de fuego azul con relámpagos, la cual a una velocidad invisible ataco a Orcristen generando una gran explosión, debido a la energía que necesito para ese ataque Magic volvió a su forma de 10 por ciento y se tiro al suelo con cansancio, para luego ver que en el suelo estaba Orcristen moribunda y llena de quemaduras y cicatrices, las tropas de Magic llegaron junto con la guardia y la vieron tirada, en eso Tranduil junto con Haldir, Argos y Flash fueron en su ayuda y levantándola Tranduil pregunto.

Tranduil: ¿se encuentra bien my lady?

Magic: si solo algo cansada.

Unos guerreros llevaron a Arrow ante ellas y le preguntaron.

Guerrero: my lady, ¿que asemos con ella?

Magic se le acercó y dijo.

Magic: te perdonare esta vez arrow a ti y tu madre, llévate la a ella y a los soldados que les quedan y váyanse pero si se les ocurre volver a tacar este pueblo, las acabare.

Arrow resignada asintió y la liberaron, diestras arrow cargaba a su madre con ayuda de unos soldados arcanos las tropas de Magic los seguían por detrás para ver que se fueran hasta que salieron del pueblo y se perdieron de vista, Magic y sus tropas se disponían a marcharse, hasta que parecieron las princesas Luna y Celestia ,con todo el ejercito de canterlot, Magic se les acerco volando y les pregunto.

Magic: ¿princesas que asen aquí?

Dijo ella confundida por la llegada del ejercito.

Celestia: no llego información de que un ejército de extraños tomo ponyville y vinimos a ayudar.

Dijo la princesa explicando su llegada.

Magic: llegaron tarde yo y mis tropas ya los detuvimos, pero aunque hubieran llegado a tiempo no hubieran podido hacer nada, eran soldados arcanos.

Luna: entonces fue una suerte que usted llegara primero princesa Magic.

Tranduil junto con Haldir y argos se acercaron y Magic los presento diciendo.

Magic: los presento, ellos son el general Tranduil y los capitanes Argos y Haldir ellos dirigen a mis tropas.

Celestia: es un gusto conocerlos.

Los tres: el gusto es nuestro.

Magic: bueno princesa si no tiene inconveniente retirare a mis tropas y le sugiero a usted hacer lo mismo, no queremos que la gente se ponga mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta.

Celestia asintió y Magic le ordeno al general que las tropas fueran de regreso al la aldea, mas tarde las tropas de Magic y el ejercito real ya se habían retirado, para que luego Magic dejara a su tropas en la aldea y volviera al castillo para convertirse en Twilight y deshacer su copia, para luego irse a dormir, en las lejanías en una tierra oscura con el cielo rojo y la tierra negra se alzaba un inmenso castillo negro y adentro había un alicornio de color negro con crin gris con destellos negros y ojos color rojo morados, estaba sentado en un trono mientras al frente de le esta Arrow diciéndole.

Arrow: perdónenos mi lord pero fallamos en la ocupación.

El alicornio en cuestión era el mismo lord Darkar, el cual con furia empezó a decir.

Darkar: una simple astralix no nos detendrá dominaremos este mundo con el poder de las sombras y nada nos detendrá.

Dijo el con gran furia y decisión en su voz.


End file.
